Paths Cross
by EDS
Summary: It's been seven years since the events of SA. Chihiro and Haku live seperate lives. But, sometimes, fate has a way of letting paths cross. Will they be brought together before Haku's alleged mate claims him?[mild lang,viol.,mild adt. sits]
1. Paths

_**A/N: Ah, another Spirited Away fic for me. I just couldn't stay away. I need something to write to get me motivated to work on many of my "real" stories. Novels are hard to write. But, hey, maybe I'll get published someday.**_

_**Disclaimer:Well, seeing as this is a fan-fiction, it's obviously not my world. Spirited Away and all it's characters belong to Studio Ghibli, who are bad ass. I hope you guys don't mind me fiddling with your stuff!**_

_** Please forgive the grammatical errors. I wrote this in three hours and I have no word processing program on the computer. However, I think I've caught most of the glaring errors. Let me know if you see anything that needs particular tweaking.  
**_

* * *

**The Path of Chihiro**

* * *

Her travels from childhood to adulthood led Chihiro to the Kohaku River Apartments. The appeal of the name--and the location set closely to the University--had her captivated in an instant. Soon after her find, she returned to her parents' home and declared her intentions to move out. Her mother, being slightly overbearing, worried that Chihiro was being too hastey in her decisions. 

"You are not ready to move out on your own yet, Chihiro." Mrs. Ogina said as the family discussed the situation over dinner, "And so far away at that." the woman huffed

Chihiro huffed in equal measure. She rolled her eyes as she grabbed a piece of sliced pork with her chopsticks.

"I'm eighteen now, Mom. I'm starting college in just a few weeks." Chihiro placed her morsel in her mouth

"She's right, you know." Mr. Ogina piped up, "She's not a little girl anymore, sweetheart."

Chihiro smiled appreciatively at her father. He gave her a wink in return.

Chihiro's mother pouted as she realized that there was really nothing left to say. Her daughter was barely finished high school; now she was a woman of the world, apparently.

But, ah-hah, Mrs. Ogina still had an edge on this one.

"And how exactly do you plan to pay for this move, Chihiro?" Her mother asked, sounding triumphant

"Well," Chihiro started slowly, "I've been saving up. You know, from those jobs I took during breaks and on the weekends. I have enough for a while."

Deflated, Mrs. Ogina sighed. Her husband, however, beamed with pride.

"That's my girl. You've been so responsible. Ever since that time we were abducted by--"

"Don't say it." Mrs. Ogina interrupted with an aggravated look on her face

"Don't say what?" Mr. Ogina faked innocence

His wife tilted her chin upward while raising an eyebrow. Chihiro cowered slightly at the look she'd received many times when she had stepped out of line.

"We were _not _abducted by aliens."

"We took a quick look in the tunnel, came out, and a lot of time passed. What logical explanation can you come up with?"

Chihiro's eyes widened as she watched her mother's eye twitch. She covered her mouth with her hand to hold in the laugh building in her throat. This was an old argument. While her father's suspicions were far-fetched, none of them could come up with a better reason for the missing time they'd experience during their move to the house.

"Your 'theory' is not a 'logical explanation.'"

"Better than your idea that someone was playing a practical joke on us. We were new in town. Who would be so mean as that?"

The conversation continued for some time. Chihiro sat through the debate hiding her amusement. And, to her happiness, the earlier conversation was forgotten. When she grew tired of the bickering, Chihiro quietly excused herself from the table. Immediately, her mother's attention turned to the young woman.

"Perhaps you having an apartment on your own is a good idea--if only to give me a place to escape to when your father starts with his wild notions."

Chihiro grinned at her mother. She moved over to her mother quickly and threw her arms about the woman.

"Great! I'll start packing right away!" Chihiro exclaimed, then headed toward the stairs.

Before she reached them, she turned around and headed back to the table. She bowed respectfully before her parents.

"Thank you, both, for everything." She said quietly.

Before either parent could speak, she ran off to begin packing. It was time to begin the next chapter of her life.

* * *

Barely a week later, Chihiro and her parents packed up the family car as much as they could, then headed off to Chihiro's new home. 

Her mother seemed weepy the entire drive. Chihiro and her father didn't let it get them down. Between the two of them, they had enough excitement for them all.

When they finally arrived, Mrs. Ogina looked around the neighborhood with concern. There was a fair amount of greenery which would cater to rodents. Shadows could conceal perverted old men dying to take a peak at a vunerable young woman. And, though no body of water could be found, the area smelled of one, which could easily breed mold. The scent reminded her of something.

"Oh, my..." Mrs. Ogina said with surprise, "Sweetheart, do you know where we are?" She looked to her husband, who was already unloading the car with Chihiro.

"What's that?" He asked as he stopped to listen.

"This is where we went on a family picnic once. Remember? There used to be a river here."

Chihiro felt a weird buzzing in her stomach. She could almost feel cool water rushing over her skin. It made her blush for some reason.

"Eh?" Her father turned thoughtful, "Ah, yes, now I remember. You fell into the river here, Chihiro. Well, back when there was one." He hefted one of the heavier boxes into his arms, "You were around three, I believe."

Chihiro blinked. The memory was hazy, but it came to her.

"Yeah..." she murmured. "I remember that, sort of."

"You were very lucky that day, Chihiro. Whatever spirit was watching over that river led you back to shore." Her mother said, "We could have lost you forever."

The rest of the day continued somberly. Her mother, having relived the fear of her child nearly drowning, was more apprehensive about this decision more than ever. Mr. Ogina was suddenly melancholy that his little girl wasn't so little anymore. It made the whole ordeal even harder for them both.

Chihiro wasn't filled with as much excitement as she had been on the trip there. Something about falling in the river tugged at the back of her mind. It took all of her attention, reliving that moment in her mind. Now, the fact that the river was no longer there made her heart ache for the cool waters on her skin.

When everything was taken inside, the Oginas stood before there daughter with long faces.

"It's a little tiny, isn't it? You sure you want to live here?" Her mother asked, sounding a little too hopeful.

Chihiro nodded her head vigorously, "Yes, it's just the right size for a college student."

Mr. Ogina put an arm around his wife's waist as she finally realized there was no going back. This was Chihiro's life.

"Call us whenever you need something." Her father said

"I will, Dad."

"But not too often. You have to be independant."

"I will, Mom."

The three stared at each other for a long time in silence. Eventually, Chihiro bounded to her parents, clinging to them tightly.

"I love you guys." She said with tears evident in her voice.

"We love you, too." Her father replied, voice breaking.

Ten minutes after the tearful goodbyes, Chihiro's parents drove off. Her mother stuck her head out of the passenger window, waving her arms. Chihiro waved back until they were no longer in sight. When they were gone for good, she turned toward her building. Somehow it looked menacing, now that she was on her own.

She took in a deep breath. A look of defiance crossed her face. _No building is going to scare me_, she thought. Holding her head high, she marched inside to her new home.

* * *

It took a few hours of unpacking for the realization to hit her. While the place wasn't big and basically only had the essentials, this was her place. Only her things were scattered around. She could stay up and watch TV as late as she wanted. Well, she had to cook for herself, which wasn't a bonus, but there was no one to stop her from eating as much junk food as she wanted. 

She was on her own.

Excitement bubbled in her once again. She cheered loudly as she jumped in the air. When she landed, she covered her mouth as though shocked at her own outburst. Feeling foolish, but free, she giggled at herself.

After a quick meal, she decided that she needed a shower. Humming merrily, she headed into her bathroom.

She turned the water on as hot as she could take it to ensure no aches and pains in the morning. As soon as she undressed, she climbed in. At first, she hissed at the heat, but quickly, it turned to a soothing spray. With a content sigh, she closed her eyes and allowed the water to splash her face.

_"I...th...k...o...he...som...ies..."_

She jumped back from the water, unsure if she'd heard something or not. A moment or two passed with nothing.

"Weird. I thought I heard whispering..." she murmured to herself.

No, that was impossible. The door was locked. She was on the second floor. No one could get inside. She was obviously hearing things.

"Heh, maybe I'm more freaked out about living alone than I thought."

Shaking her head, she emersed herself in the water once more. She took a deep breath, then sighed as she began washing off the day's grime.

_"I...su...beau..."_

She nearly fell in the shower when the whisper came to her more loudly that time. Quickly, she turned off the water. Each breath was a struggle as she waited nervously to hear the sound again.

Chihiro reached out for a towel. Once she grabbed it, she wrapped it around her slender body. She nervously went to the bathroom door. Her hand shook as she placed it on the knob.

_"Chihiro..." _The whisper called from behind her.

Yelping, Chihiro turned, slamming her back against the door. The sound came from inside the bathroom? She could have sworn it came from the shower.

Hesitantly, she moved to the shower again. She bent down, close to the drain. Eyes wide, she listened.

She heard nothing but the sound of water flowing away from the shower.

"Oh, boy..." she groaned as she let out a held breath, "I need to stop."

She couldn't, wouldn't, let living alone get to her. She had to prove to her parents that she was a responsible young woman. No spooky shower was going to risk her accomplishment.

"Ok. I can do this."

She didn't sound so sure, even to herself. Chihiro didn't let her worries stop her. Instead, she turned that shower back on.

"I can do this."

Her towel dropped to the floor. In a swift motion, she stepped completely in the shower once more. Eyes closed, she let the hot water caress her skin. She turned and allowed the water to flow down her back.

_"Chihiro..."_

"I'm not listening." She told the nonexistent whispering.

Despite knowing that it must be her imagination, her body began to shake. Nothing is there, she told herself firmly, nothing is calling me.

Humming to block out the sound, she continued to bathe. Her hands shook so badly that she couldn't get a firm grasp on the soap. It fell to the tile with a thunk. Groaning, she reached down and grabbed it. It wiggled in her hand thanks to her nerves.

"Get a grip, Chihiro." She said to herself, "Get a grip."

She closed her eyes again, and tried to calm her breathing. The hot water seemed to caress her arms, wrapping around her like a warm hug. It protected her just like the Kohaku river had done when she was a child.

Her shaking stopped. That warmth and protection gave her strength to carry on.

After that, nothing else happened. Things were still and calm. She finished her shower then dressed for bed. In her heart, she knew that she'd again been blessed by the spirit of the Kohaku river. Though its waters were gone, he still watched over this place. She knew it.

Before she turned in, she opened the door to her balcony. The night air was cool against her still moist skin. It didn't stop her from her duty. She bowed deeply, respectfully.

"Thank you." She said quietly

There was no answer except for a gently blowing breeze. It was enough. She turned and headed to bed.

* * *

** The Path of Kohaku**

* * *

Some time ago, the witch of the premiere bathhouse of the Spirit World, Yubaba, grew too old to run it. Next in line to command her business was her son, Boh. Young Boh, unfortunately, had no interest in running the family business. Instead, he wanted to find his own place in the world. 

So, despite Yubaba's misgivings, she passed the bathhouse of the gods to her old apprentice, Kohaku. She had no control over him now that he'd found his name. He also didn't have the amount of greed necessary to keep the place going at her prefered rate. But, the river spirit knew the business well, and had enough magic of his own to keep in intact.

Kohaku also had misgivings about being in charge of the bathhouse. He had other adventures to be had, much like Boa. However, in the end, he decided to take the job. At least with him in charge, no poor spirit could wander in and be cheated, much like he had been.

He had eternal youth, which made many of the elder gods not take him seriously. With the help of a little magic, he made himself more presentable. Though, technically, Kohaku was one thousand at the very least, he looked a mere twenty-five.

Many of the female workers took to him now that he was "older." He hadn't meant to make himself attractive, which he'd apparently done. In fact, he'd figured himself plain. Even his clothing was kept simple regularly.

Generally, the staff enjoyed being under his employement. He was kind, but firm. Lenient, but no push over. Everything ran smoothly. Everyone was happy.

Except for Kohaku.

He had riches. He had women at his feet. And still, something was missing.

Many days, he sulked in his office under the guise of paperwork. Only Lin, one of the female workers, ever visited Kohaku when he was in office. She reassured the staff that all was well, even if it always wasn't.

"How long are you going to hide in here, Haku?" She asked him with crossed arms

He didn't bother to look up from his "paperwork" as he spoke to her.

"I'm not hiding." He murmured

"Uh-huh." She shook her head, "You're one of the most powerful spirits in the Spirit World. Why aren't you living it up?"

He realized that Lin wouldn't leave him alone. Emerald eyes focused on hers.

"I am living it up, as you say. Just right now, I'm taking a break."

They left it at that. Giving up, Lin left the room and left her "master" to sulk.

He left the offices more often after that encounter, if only to keep up appearences. Haku prowled the grounds, making sure that everything was as it should be.

And it was, until Haya appeared in the bathhouse.

"Master Haku," the foreman of the bathhouse approached him quietly, "There is a woman here to see you." He leaned in closely, covering his mouth with his hand, "A _beautiful_ woman."

Haku made no outward appearence, but inside he cringed. Something told him that this would lead to no good.

"I'll head to my office. Have her meet me there."

Ten minutes after Haku reached his office, the young woman arrived. Haku's eyes widened. True to the foreman's words, she was quite a vision. She wore a blue silk kimono with splashes of white. It reminded him of a rapid river. Her hair was also blue, but a few shades lighter than her clothing. Lavender eyes gazed into his emerald ones.

"Have you forgotten me, Kohaku?" She murmured.

His brows knit together, "I know you?"

She tsked at him, shaking her hair. It cascaded along her pale skin of her face.

"You should." She walked closer to his desk, "I am Haya. Spirit of the Haya river."

Suddenly, Haku couldn't breathe.

"Yes..." He said faintly, "I remember you. Your river was adjacent to mine."

She nodded, then rudely sat on the desk as though she owned it. Haku frowned at her.

"Our rivers met and merged into one, when your river still existed. But it's more than that and you know it, Kohaku."

She reached for his chin with her dainty fingers. Haku jerked away before their flesh could meet. Haya smirked.

"Our souls are meant to be one, Kohaku. You are my mate. I am yours." She leaned in toward him.

He had to admit her scent enticed him. Against his will, he leaned toward her, tilting his head awaiting some sort of union. He felt the heat of her skin and his spirit soared. Before they could finally touch, he moved away quickly.

Haya's eyes widened at first, but her features soon formed a scowl. She growled at him. Haku growled back as he stood, slamming his hands on his desk. The room shook in response.

"Get out!" He snarled

Haya laughed. She stood from the desk, sensually as though trying to entice him. When she realized that he couldn't care less, she snarled at him.

"Is this about your human?" She said "human" as though the word was diseased.

The question startled Haku. He took a step back, swallowing hard. _I think of her sometimes...but..._

"I have no human." He said to Haya, his voice a warning that she was crossing the line.

Haya smirked at him. She crossed her arms across her chest as though impatient.

"I've heard from other spirits who've come between worlds. You helped her when she and her family got trapped here. You can't deny it."

"I don't deny anything. Just because I helped her, doesn't mean that she belongs to me."

The blue dragon woman moved to him. Their bodies were barely an inch apart. Waves of yearning washed over him. He wanted to touch her. Haku hated her for it.

"Do you want her?" Haya asked with anger tainting her words.

"She was just a child!"

The woman before him raised her perfect, blue eyebrow.

"Not anymore she isn't. She's a woman now."

_I'm sure she's very beautiful_. His heart thumped in his chest at the thought. For some reason, it made him feel guilty to think of Chihiro that way.

"How would you know?" Haku growled.

"I have ways of knowing."

Haku's eyes filled with rage. He grabbed Haya's arms, digging his nails into her.

"If you go near her, I swear--" He let the river spirit go, causing her to stumble backward, "Get OUT!" he roared, causing the room to tremble again.

Haya smirked, then bowed deeply.

"As you wish, my mate." With a haughty air, she sauntered out of the room

Haku used his magic to slam the door behind her. He flopped into his desk chair and covered his face with his shaking hands. He'd never felt such rage before. Nor such lust.

"Chihiro..." he whispered, remembering his young friend.

He worried for her now. Perhaps Haya's words were hollow. He hoped they were. The idea of that woman knowing too much about Chihiro made his heart ache with fear.

He wrapped his arms around himself, drowning the fear in the pit of his stomach. Suddenly he felt warm and comfored.

"No matter what, I'll protect you, Chihiro." He said with resolve.

In the silence of his office, he could have sworn he'd heard a whisper. Shaking his head, he brushed it off. No one was there to say, "Thank you." It must have been his imagination.

* * *

_**A/N2: I hope you've enjoyed what I have so far. This story is going to be pretty straight forward. Oh, and if this first part seems a little pretentious, I'm sorry. I was going for a fairy-tale vibe in the very beginning. After this, I plan on being a little more laid back with the tale. If you get the chance, I'd love reviews. Thanks!**_

_** --EDB  
**_


	2. Confession

* * *

**I. Chihiro's First Night  
**

* * *

It was amazing how wonderful Chihiro felt once she woke up. The warmth of the shower had stayed with her the entire night. Protecting her. 

And there was the foggiest memory of her dreams. She remembered the feeling of cool smoothness and shimmering white. The smell of a river. Resting her head against the sleekness as she took in the scent. The thought made her stomach tremble.

She shook off the last remnants of sleep and the intriguing dream. Hazily and rubbing her tired eyes, she looked over to her alarm clock. The bright red numbers red read 9:30 a.m. A look of confusion passed over her face. Something was supposed to happen, but now it was a little late.

Realization knocked the wind out of her. She leapt to her feet.

"Oh, no! I'm supposed to meet Kisa in twenty minutes!"

* * *

Kisa Itou had been in the park for ten minutes, reading one of her favorite manga. It was a pleasant way to spend the afternoon. The trees blossomed with pink flower petals. The grass was freshly mowed, which left a wonderful earthy smell in the air. Sunlight poured over every corner that wasn't shaded by the massive trees. 

She looked at her watch. Having been friends with Chihiro for seven years taught Kisa to be slightly late for their meetings. Her friend was constantly busy. Kisa, however, felt that Chihiro worked a little too hard.

Fast footsteps approached to the left. Kisa turned her head with a smile on her face.

"You're only ten minutes late, Ogina." Kisa said amused

Chihiro, gasping for breath, bent over while holding her knees. She struggled to calm herself.

"Sorry, Kisa." She murmured once she caught her breath

Kisa laughed as she closed her book. She slid over on the wooden bench to allow room for poor Chihiro. Moments later, the auburn-haired girl flopped down in the seat.

"Wait, I'm twenty minutes late."

"Actually," Kisa started as she twirled a pink-tipped lock of hair between her fingers, "I made sure to be a little late myself."

Chihiro sighed and bit her lip.

"Am I that predictable?"

Kisa nodded; Chihiro looked slightly embarrassed, groaning in the process.

"I wanted to be on time, but I had a weird night."

"It's crazy living in a place alone, isn't it?" Kisa sighed, "I remembered when I was waiting for my sister to move into our apartment. I had three whole days to myself. The first day was pretty cool, but the next two…Well, it was definitely weird." Kisa grinned excitedly at her best friend, "So, what's the new apartment like?"

"Well…"

Chihiro shifted uncomfortably as her best friend twittered beside her. She bit her lip, wondering how much she should divulge.

"Well? Come on, Chihiro, tell me about your first night on your own."

"It was fine." She cleared her throat then looked to the sky

"Lame!" Kisa crossed her arms angrily, "You're keeping stuff from me? I don't do that to you."

"Yes, you do." Chihiro said, matter-of-factly, "Remember that American exchange student that was working as a teacher at our school? I heard that you—"

"Hem, hem, hem." Kisa coughed loudly while looking around wildly, "No need to talk about that in public, now is there?"

Chihiro giggled, "No, I guess not."

The pair shoved each other playfully with their elbows, grins wide on their faces. Eventually, Kisa gave her friend an expectant look. Chihiro sighed deeply.

"Oh, alright. I'll tell you." She looked around, making sure no one was listening in on their conversation. "I…I thought I heard voices in my apartment last night."

"You thought you heard—"

"Voices. No, actually, just one voice."

Kisa played with the blue jewel hanging from her neck—her nervous habit. Chihiro's eyes darted to the moving hand before returning to her friend's pensive gaze.

"What did it say?"

Chihiro turned away shyly. For some reason, it felt like a bad idea to be telling her friend all of this.

"Some of it I couldn't make out, but I think I heard my name." Chihiro stared off to the other end of the park. Moments later, she chuckled nervously. "It's nothing. I was just imagining things."

Kisa nodded in agreement. The pair sat in companionable silence for a few moments before Kisa perked up.

"Come on, let's go get some sweets."

Chihiro also perked at the prospect. Grinning madly, she stood up then grabbed her friend's arm.

"Yeah!"

Together, the pair ran off toward the shopping area off in the distance, giggling all the while. Though the conversation was fresh in their minds, something delicious on the horizon put it on the back burner.

* * *

**II. Admittance**

* * *

"Mate!" Lin exclaimed angrily after Haku relayed his story, "That trollop thinks she can just waltz in here and steal you away? She has another thing coming!" 

Haku watched as the spirit who'd become one of his dearest friends prowled the boiler room. Kamaji had listened intently, but kept his reaction to himself. Lin, naturally, blew up at the very idea.

"Yes. She is my mate." Kohaku grumped, "I can't deny that."

Haku rested his head against the wall of herb drawers used for the baths. The dragon didn't flinch as one of Kamaji's long arms reached the drawer above him. Warily, he closed his eyes with a sigh.

"So, what do you plan on doing, Haku?" Kamaji asked calmly as he brewed a nice sulfur bath.

"I'm not quite sure. I am not ready to…to…" the usually unfazed, stoic Kohaku stumbled over his words, causing him to blush.

Komaji looked to the young man with a warm smile. It wasn't every day that the Master of the Baths would get flustered.

"To mate?" the boiler man suggested

Haku just groaned in response. Lin crossed her arms as she tapped her foot.

"You don't have to! Tell that b—" Kamaji cleared his throat before Lin could say the word on the tip of her tongue, "Woman…To go away." She finished weakly

The dragon raised his eyes at Lin. She'd always been opinionated, but over the last few years, she'd gotten much bolder. And the swearing…Kamaji made it his personal mission to keep Lin's colorful use of language to a minimum. Her face turned nearly as red as Haku's before she turned away from them, huffing.

Haku stood, brushing the herb leaves off of his hakama. He sighed heavily.

"Leaving so soon?" Kamaji asked

"Yes. I need to go for a walk."

Keeping the conversation at that, Haku left the boiler room quietly. Once he returned, he knew that Lin would bug him again. Right now, though, he needed time to himself.

* * *

The night air was crisp outside the bath house. Haku found it calming. Closing his eyes, he soaked in the scent of the night. 

A gentle breeze brushed his cheeks, causing a smile. It had been a long time since he'd been flying. Running the baths took more time than he'd liked. Even his days were filled with work. He missed the feeling of flying through the air as much as swimming in his river. Of course, he'd never get his river back. The star-speckled skies were always awaiting his return.

For now, taking a walk in the garden would have to make due. Straying too far from work always had a bad effect on the day's intake.

He scoffed at himself. _I'm starting to think like Yubaba._

Haku reached a familiar spot in the garden. Once upon a time, Chihiro had been in that spot, crying. He'd comforted her as much as he could, but in the end, all he could do was be there for her.

"I wonder whom you cry with now?" He asked the spot

He had to admit, he missed his friend. She was the only one who had seen through the coolness. She got to see him with his guard down. It had been ages since anyone had done that. It was odd how that she'd broken down the aloof wall around himself. Now, he couldn't quite build it again.

Sighing, he took a seat in the grass, drawing his knees up and wrapping his arms around his legs. It gave him a small comfort to remember times less complicated.

And things were very complicated. Dragon mates were bound by the soul. It was his fate to join with Haya. They were made to fit. Made to breed. The spirits they created from their union would protect the humans beyond the Spirit world, and keep the Human world in order.

He wondered how long he could hold off fate. He wasn't ready to commit to an eternity.

But she smelled so good. She made him hungry in ways he'd never known after only a first meeting. Her spirit sang to his.

Shivering, Haku closed his eyes. He drew himself in tighter, almost ashamed of his feelings.

He didn't want Haya. He didn't. Actually, Haku had no idea of what he wanted.

_I need some direction in my life. Some guidance._

A scent on the wind caught his attention. It was familiar, warming his being. Blinking, he sniffed the air deeply, trying to remember what it was.

"What is that?" he wondered out loud

As quickly as it came, it left, leaving an emptiness in the dragon. It reminded him of…of…

"When Chihiro left." He said quietly to himself, disbelieving the feeling.

Huffing angrily, he stood up. Chihiro was safe in the Human girl, their meeting safely forgotten by his friend. There was no point in reliving those moments except to bring a stinging pain he didn't want to recognize.

It was time to get back to work. The Haya Problem wouldn't be solved by sitting in a flower field.

Quickly, he rushed back to the safety of his bath house. This was his life. He'd had enough to deal with now. He couldn't have the loneliness haunt him.

* * *

**III. Haya's Spirit**

* * *

Her river ran quickly, just as her name meant. Haya: The Swift One. Her river was small, but strong. The same was true of her spirit. 

Despite his lack of river, Haya had long since decided to claim her rights as Kohaku's mated one. The decision had been made for them by Fate. Nothing could come between the pair.

Especially not some puny, insignificant human.

Oh, no matter how much her Kohaku would try to deny it, there was a thread between the two. Fate had connected them somehow. It was strong. Almost as strong as the eternal bond between the Dragons.

It was unnatural.

Haku wouldn't be able to deny her for long. His instincts would override whatever magic loomed between he and the human girl that had invaded the bathhouse. She would do whatever it took to make sure that Haku would be hers alone.

"I will do what it takes."

In the depths of the Haya river, the plans began to brew. It would be easy to make sure the human didn't interfere any more than she'd already done. Haku's lack of presence in the Human world made that much easier for her. He was weak here, while she was powerful.

She'd save her dear mate. She'd save him, then have him forever. The human girl didn't stand a chance.


	3. Search I

_**A/N: Kind of a small chapter here, but it's better than nothing, I guess. At any rate, if you haven't read it already, I suggest taking a look at "Again" by Keroberus. It's a fantastic story, in my opinion. I can only hope this story will turn out so well. Plus, that story led me to watching "Hana Yori Dango" on YouTube. You should check that out as well!**_

_** As usual, please forgive any grammatical or spelling errors. If you find something particularly glaring, let me know.**_

_**EDITED: What the poop? I accidentally added a part from a previous chapter. Shame on me! It's all edited now.  
**_

* * *

**I. Kohaku's Apprentice**

* * *

So, Haku was hiding in his office, again. It was the only safe-haven he had. Though, Haya returned to her duties of her river often, when he let his guard down, she'd reappear. She stalked him through the halls, leaving only the lonely office as sanctuary.

There was no work to be done, unfortunately. All the books had been caught up. There were no complaints by or of the staff. Everything was in perfect working order.

Sighing, he rested his head on the desk, hiding behind his folded arms. There had to be a way out of this situation. He just needed to escape long enough to find some answers. Yes, everything that needed doing had been done, but that didn't give him an excuse to shirk off his responsibility.

_I'm beginning to understand why Yubaba had an apprentice,_ he thought grumpily. Of course, she'd used him as an escape from the dirty work. He could handle that on his own.

The answer was simple, of course. When it came to him, he was amazed that it took as it did to realize.

He picked up the phone on his desk. It took a moment or two for the foreman to answer.

"Yes, Master Kohaku?" the frog spirit said merrily on the other end of the line.

"Send Lin to my office."

"Yes, sir. Right away, sir!"

Haku waited patiently with his hands neatly folded on his desk. His face was a mask, hiding his emotions: anxiety, wariness, annoyance, and excitement. They had no place in business.

Lin had obviously been working hard before his summons. She walked in with a tired huff. However, once she took a look at his face, she knew it wasn't the time to be informal. Right now, she was dealing with her boss and not the friend she'd grown to care for over the years.

She approached his desk cautiously as he sat like a handsome statue. As respectfully as she ever displayed, she bowed for Master Haku.

"You called for me, sir?"

"Yes."

She pulled back from her bow. Resisting the urge to put her hands on her hips, she held them together in front of her body. It was as patient as she got with anyone, even someone stationed above her.

Haku gave her a once over, sweeping her with his eyes. His face still held no expression. Honestly, it made her nervous. The nerves were even worse when he stood, walked to her, then around her. When he stood before her, she looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I've come to a decision about you, Lin."

Now she did put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, yeah, what's that?"

He moved behind her, again. This time, he put his hands on her shoulders with a gentle squeeze. Gently, he began pushing her in the direction of the desk.

"You've proven yourself rather loyal," he said as he ushered her closer to the desk, "Not only that, I consider you a friend."

She was touched. It was the first time--and, most likely the last time--he'd ever said that to her. Still, she didn't let her guard down.

He sat her down in his seat. It almost felt wrong to take his place, but at the same time, it was wildly liberating. Her eyes widened at the absolute comfort. Unfortunately, she couldn't enjoy it just yet.

"What's going on?" She asked him

He moved to the other side of the desk. Crossing his arms, he watched her with an amused tolerance.

"From now on, you will be my apprentice."

Her hands clutched the side of the desk. Her mouth gapped. It gave Haku an almost perverse pleasure to see her rendered so speechless. Of course, he didn't let that show.

"M-me?" She asked almost timidly once she'd found her voice.

Haku merely nodded.

It took a moment to process the idea. When it finally impacted in her mind, a slow, devious smile spread on her lips.

"I think I like the sound of that."

Haku felt a little worried about the smugness in Lin, but he knew she would do good work.

"Good," He said, still showing no emotion, "We'll begin your more formal instructions when I return in three days."

Her eyes widened, "You're going somewhere? Am I going to be in charge?" She tried her best to bury her enthusiasm.

Haku didn't seem fazed. His face turned toward the open window of his office. The night breeze was calling. His answers awaited him.

"Yes, you'll be in charge."

His face turned slowly to hers. Her excitement curbed once she saw the hunted, haunted look in his emerald-green eyes. Forgoing the subbordinate role, she walked over to her friend, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Haku...?"

"I have some answers to find, Lin. A way to hold off my mating rites a little longer. Or maybe--" Haku sighed heavily

"What?" Lin pressed, "Come on, Haku. I'm your apprentice now. You can tell me anything."

He let out another deep sigh before he managed to speak.

"She mentioned Chihiro." He said quietly, "As if, for some reason, she has something to do with my hesitance."

"What does Sen have to do with anything about it?"

"She doesn't. Haya called her my human."

There was a tightness in his chest. It was true, he cared for the young girl. There had always been a connection since she fell into his river so long ago. It just wasn't the connection Haya suggested in her tone.

He shook his head. There was no reason to continue to think along those lines right now.

"It's not as important as the issue at hand." Haku murmured, then spoke louder, "Please don't burn the place down while I'm gone, Lin."

He headed toward the door. A gentle squeeze on his shoulder stopped him. He faced Lin with a look of confusion.

"Haku," her voice was barely a whisper, "Do you love her?"

He raised a brow, astonished.

"Haya?"

Lin scoffed, shaking her head. Something told him that it was a good thing the answer was no.

"Sometimes you can be completely dense, Dragon boy."

Ignoring that, he answered her question, "Chihiro is special to me, so in my way, I do love her. She's a dear friend. One that I could never forget."

She marveled at the softness in Haku's face as he talked about Sen. Dense Dragon boy didn't realize it, yet, but there was something more there. There had been even from the beginning. Kamaji even said so. And he was old, so it must be true!

Haku's lips quirked in what Lin knew was his smile. If he ever smiled more brightly, Lin was sure only one person ever saw it. Her master made his way to the window, stepping up on the ledge.

He turned to look at her, giving her a curt nod.

"I trust you, Lin."

The sincerety tweaked her heart. Haku was just full of surprises, tonight, Lin mused.

"As well you should." She said, then saluted him.

Turning back to the night, Haku leapt from the window. Moments later, Lin saw the glimmering white scales of the dragon racing through the night.

She took a seat behind Haku's desk, propping her feet on the edge.

"Poor, Dragon boy. Don't worry, kid. It will all work out."


	4. Search II

** A/N: Horray for another chapter. I was half asleep when I wrote it, so...Anyway, I'm going to start posting pieces of my "real" stories on Myspace. The user name is edspencer. I generally stick to fantasy, but I'm going to start working on one of those trashy romance novels once I get the mojo. **

** Anyway, please enjoy! Review if you are so inclined. **

**

* * *

**

**I. Vision**

* * *

"I've been having weird dreams lately," Chihiro said suddenly.

Kisa's raised her brows in confusion. For the last twenty minutes, they'd been peacefully sitting by the river without any words between them. Then, out of the blue, Chihiro blurted that out.

"Isn't that how Kingdom Hearts started?" Kisa giggled, "I want to be Donald!" she declared.

The laughter faded as the girl noticed the lack of humor on her best friend's face. Sad that the easy day was suddenly turning serious, Kisa relaxed in the grass with her arms folded under her head.

"Ok, I'll bite. What are they about?"

"Well," Chihiro began with a sigh, "I've been dreaming about rivers."

Kisa's eyes narrowed as though deeply interested. Sunlight glittered in her dark eyes. 

"Do tell."

"Mm, it starts off when I'm a kid. My shoe fell into a river--the Kohaku river to be exact--when I was a little girl. I'm back there and I've fallen in just like when I was young." Chihiro looked up to the sky as though searching for the memories, "But, it's weird. It's not cold, or even a little bit cool. It's warm and soothing, like it's wrapped me in the best hug ever."

Chihiro looked down at her friend. The pink tips of Kisa's hair was almost as bright as Chihiro's cheeks. Kisa noted the confused, but sweet smile on the other girl's face. Deep down, it made her slightly jealous.

"It doesn't sound so weird to me," the tartness in Kisa's voice made Chihiro frown, "It actually sounds kind of pleasant."

Chihiro wrapped her arms around her bent knees then placed her cheek on them. Sighing, she continued.

"There's more. Something goes wrong and the river let's me go. Suddenly, I'm floating far away from my parents. They call me over and over again, but I can't call back. Then this coldness grabs at my arm. I try to fight it off, but it's way stronger than I am. It dragged me deeper into the water. I can't breathe. I stuggle to get away..." she closed her eyes, "The worst part is, right before I wake up, this voice tells me that I can't win. That I'm going to die if I try."

By this point, Kisa propped herself on her elbow. Her free hand clasped the jewel around her neck tightly in a fist. Her widened eyes focused on Chihiro in worried shock.

"W-was it a girl or a guy telling you that?" Kisa asked, barely louder than a whisper.

"A woman." Chihiro frowned again, "Why?"

"Because--"

The pair jumped as a loud splashing sound came from the bank of the river. Kisa sat up all the way, gasping. A large fish flopped in the grass, struggling to find the river. 

"Woah!" Chihiro exclaimed as she stood up

She ran over to the poor fish. Grabbing it as securly as she could, Chihiro took the creature back to the water.

"Poor guy. It's like someone tossed you out."

Gently, she placed her scaley ward into the rapidly moving river. It swam away almost as soon as it returned to its home. The river churned as though annoyed with Chihiro's proximity.

She turned back to Kisa, who now was standing in the tall grass. The pink-haired girl pensively teetered on her heels. 

"Hey, are you ok?" Chihiro asked

Kisa nodded, but Chihiro noted that she looked like she was shaking. Chihiro swallowed nervously.

"Kisa--"

"It's ok. I'm ok." Kisa laughed, but it wasn't a happy sound, "But, um, I have to go now."

Chihiro sighed, "But, it's the last day before school starts."

"I know. Sorry, Chihiro, but I have to run." She turned, then started walking away, "I'll see you in the morning."

Without looking back, Kisa left Chihiro in the middle of the wooded area with only the river as company. She felt a chill down her back, urging her to leave, too. It was like something didn't want her there.

She grabbed her bicycle from the tree it leaned against. Quickly as she could, she left in the direction of her apartment.

* * *

The sky was a brilliant golden red by the time Chihiro could see Kohaku River apartments in the distance. She couldn't help feeling a little disappointment at ending her last free day early. And Kisa...She'd never seen her best friend so strange.  
_  
Just as well, I guess. Big day tomorrow. I have to rest up! _ She reminded herself. Her stomach did a little jig at the realization that tomorrow, she'd be a college woman. 

She grinned as she pedaled her way passed the gateway to the apartments. She loved the canopy of trees that hugged the gates, then the path of them that lined the driveway. They weren't green yet. Instead, they were decorated in beautiful pink flowers that fell to the ground during a nice wind. 

As she continued her way, a gust of wind took her by surprise. Pink petals rained down around her, nearly blinding her. It was so thick, she had to stop her bike.

"What's going on?" She mumbled to herself while looking around her.

Everything was pink in a backdrop of gold-red. The apartment, the grass, and even the trees were being hidden by the beautiful veil. It was beautiful, even if a little frightening.

And then, there he was.

There was a man in front of her, back turned and a few feet away. He was tall; at least a head difference between him and herself. Thick dark hair fell just passed his shoulders. He wore a white robe of some sort that fell short of touching the ground. And there was...something...

She couldn't speak. She was too nervous. Her stomach was doing wicked things to her as she watched the petals dance around the man.   
When his face began to turn to look behind him, Chihiro shook all over. A feeling deep inside of her welled--an excitement...a longing...Things she couldn't understand. 

The petals fell harder, making it nearly impossible to see more than a handspand before her. Frustration swept her. She had to see him. She _had_ to. Chihiro took a few steps forward in an attempt to close the gap between them. A space between the petals gave her a glimpse of the most beautiful green eyes she'd ever seen. Familiar green eyes that reminded her of lush forest in the sun. 

Before she could reach him, he was gone. So were the petals. There was nothing but the trees and her apartment. That, and a surge of rain. It looked like she'd been standing in it for a long time. Water drenched her from head to toe.

She grabbed her bike and rushed to the building. A sinking, cold feeling spread through her. Disappointment wrenched her heart. Was that all just a dream? It must have been. There was no other earthly explanation.

* * *

**II. Fate**

* * *

And then, she was gone.

He'd felt her behind him as he over looked the sacred pool, where the elder dragons waited. It was like a hand struck a cord in his soul. Emotions he didn't know he had bubbled to the surface. For the first time, he truly felt how very much he'd missed her.

Haku was almost too afraid to look at her. He had no idea of how much he'd react. To top it off, there was no way she would remember him. The lack of recognition in her eyes would have destroyed him.

But he had no choice. His heart urged him on. Slowly, he turned to face her.

Water ripples obstructed his view. It was like she was trapped in a water bubble. However, that couldn't hide the beauty that she had become.

Her beautiful eyes still held youthfulness, but the rest of her had grown. She was small and petite, soft and sweet. Her brown hair shined as it flowed with the wind. It was a scene of magic, at least to him.

It crushed him that as soon as it happened, it was over. It was like the bubble popped. His heart ached.  
_  
**"Trying to find your fate, young dragon?"**_

The voice wasn't out loud. It sounded in his head, ringing melodically. The tone was quiet, patient, and fatherly.

Haku turned to the pool. He took position, kneeling to the ground. He bowed as he spoke in his head.

_"Yes, honored one."_ Even in his head, Haku sounded lost, _"I've traveled for three days in order to find answers."_

An amused chuckle caught Haku off guard, **_"Then ask your questions."_**  
_  
"Is there any way to break the mating rite?"_

A pause, _**"No."**_

Haku's heart sunk. The law of the Dragon Elders was final. If they say there is no way...

_"But, I don't want to."  
**  
"What was that, young one?"**_

He inwardly cursed himself. He hadn't meant to think that.  
_  
"N-nothing, wise one."_ Haku sighed, _"I feel unsure of my mate."  
**  
"Little one, your mate is decided for you long before you are created. You will be drawn to her in ways that you cannot comprehend. You will never be able to break the thread of fate."**_

_"I understand."_  
_**  
"Very well." **_Another pause, **_"Do not lose heart, Kohaku. Paths cross."_** The elder said sympathetically.

_"Sir?"  
_  
There was no answer. The presence sharing his mind vanished. Just as well. It gave him a chance to crumble without anyone knowing.

Haya was obviously his fate. He was drawn to her. His soul knew her. There wasn't a choice. 

But that didn't explain why fate had been so cruel to show him visions of his Chihiro. 


	5. Action

**A/N: I can't believe I wrote all this in a couple of hours. And, damnit, Princess of the Wind is right. Velf's stuff _is_ better! If you haven't read her stories, I fully suggest you do. I loved them! (I must. I stayed up way too late to read them. My husband thought I abandoned him to the night!). Why do I even bother going on?**

** Anyway, on with the story!  
**

* * *

**I. Kohaku's Burden **

* * *

He'd been gone a total of six days. Lin was _pissed_!

Haku hadn't bothered to train her. Sure, she'd had years of bathhouse experience under her belt. She knew the place like the back of her hand. That didn't excuse the negligence of the master there. 

It had gone relatively smoothly...at first. Lin felt that she'd had quite a head for the job. She had to be honest with herself, though. She was a little annoying and she knew it. The others casted cross looks at her from time to time. Still, it wasn't all that bad.

Then, the Stink Spirits came.

She could smell the stench from the office window. When she tried to go to the window to close it, she nearly fainted.

By the time she reached the entry way, the place was in a panic. The foreman had the staff rush patrons out of there, much like Yubaba had done all those years ago. Lin used that memory to fuel her. Hopefully, it was to be a similar situation.

She had them led to the big bath where several furious workers helped the spirits. It had been a tough job, but they managed it. In the end, the Stink Spirits left the bathhouse with a generous sum of money.

And a residual stench that lingered way too long.

The place smelled horrible for days afterward, mostly because it took forever to clean behind such an incident. To top it off, it set a series of events in motion regarding gold, wages, and spending costs. Haku hadn't taught her how to do the book-keeping, after all! Oh, and the angry frogs pressuring her about Haku's absense, then the rumors started, and...

At the time, she'd had half a mind to send word to Yubaba. The old crone would have had a few choice words for the dragon.

But, Lin hadn't the heart to do that to her best friend. She felt badly enough for the guy as it was. She'd hoped that Haku took care of things since the blue bit--woman...didn't show up for the duration of Haku's absence.

A familiar burst of wind blew through the office. It should have blasted everything around the room, but it only affected the fire and Lin. The disturbance was brief before it drew in on itself. Lin looked up from the baffaling paperwork in time to see Haku's dragon form flow into his human form.

"Oh, well, there you are!" She said annoyed.

She stood up, placing hands on her hips. Haku didn't even bother looking at her. His attention was focused on a spot on the floor.

"Hey, Dragon boy!"

Still nothing. Immediately, Lin's stomach fell into her feet. She walked over to the man, worry deeply etched into her features. The very air around Haku smelled dangerous. It took everything in her to steel herself. Whatever it was, it so wasn't good.

"Master?" 

That got his attention. He looked at her with a hardness in his eyes that made Lin very nervous. There was the cool, indifferent distance everyone associated with the river spirit. Any softness he had for friends was gone.

"What happened, sir? Where have you been?" She asked calmly and carefully.

"It's none of your concern."

His tone was just as cool as his look. Lin hated it. She looked down at her feet to prevent him seeing how hurt she felt.

"If you must know, however," he started as he walked to his desk, "I went to the Sacred Pools where the Elders reside."

When he didn't finish, she couldn't help blurting her annoyance.

"Well, don't leave it in the air like that! What did they say!" She covered her mouth, cursing. _Damn me and my big, stupid mouth..._

To her amazement, he continued, "I am a Dragon. Ruler of a lost river, but a God nonetheless. I am bound by the rules of those before me. My fate was long decided. Now I must accept it."

Lin's jaw dropped, "That's it! You're just going to literally lie down and accept Haya?"

"_Lady_ Haya." He reminded very sternly, " She is my mate. You will respect her."  
_  
Don't you hear how brittle you sound, Haku? You don't want this._ Lin wanted to punch him for going along with it.

"My appologies, sir." She said through gritted teeth.

"It's time that I begin acting as I am. Whatever lofty desires held me back from my true path are no more. I am a God. I will behave like one."  
_  
_ _He's going to be a total prick now..._"Yes, sir."

"Now go." He commanded, "Depending on the condition of the place, we will begin your official training in the morning."

Her face went red with indignation. He left her on her own to fend for herself without any instruction and he'd fault her? Oh, she hated the new Haku already.

"Yes, sir." Bowing slightly, Lin took her leave before she could blow up at her master.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Lin walked into the boiler room. Kamaji welcomed her with a smile. It fell once he noticed how defeated she looked. He cursed the amount of patrons they had right now. It meant he couldn't devote his full attention to her.

"What's wrong, Lin?" He asked while his arms worked without him

There were heated tears brimming in her brown eyes. It broke his poor old heart to see the girl like that.

"I think my best friend isn't coming back." She murmured.

Before the tears broke, two of Kamaji's arms reached out and pulled her closer into as much of a hug he could provide. He knew that Master Haku had actually returned. Judging by Lin's reaction, wherever the boy went, his spirit was broken.

"Never say never, right?" He said gently.

He held Lin as she cried. Silently, he prayed for the young dragon. _May his path not be in pain. He is a good boy. He deserves only the best..._

* * *

**II. His First**

* * *

_She must have some sort of radar..._  
During his evaluation of the bathhouse post-Lin's care, Haku was cornered in a dark hallway by Haya. His nerves twanged as she moved dangerously close. Her scent made him sway. 

"You've finally returned." She purred as she rubbed against him.

Instinct won over desire when his arms wrapped around her, pulling her too close. He rubbed his cheek against her silken hair. He growled under his breath. The woman in his arms shivered excitedly. The scent of her want filled the air around him, enticing him.

"Yes."

Her tiny tongue licked at his earlobe. His breathing haulted briefly as his head threw back a bit.

"And you've finally accept the truth."

His heart ached, but not in a good way, "Yes..."

It was all the invitation Haya needed. Her arms wrapped around his neck. She stood on the tips of her toes, then pressed her mouth against his. 

Haku's first kiss wasn't sweet, nor gentle. And it definitely wasn't filled with love. Of course, those were human ideals that didn't apply to his kind. No, it was a feast of mouths--plunging, sweeping, heated. He couldn't stop himself from giving in to the brusing force of Haya's mouth with equal measure.

He backed her against the wall, taking control of the kiss in the process. His low throaty growl was echoed by one of Haya's. Her fingernails dug into his back, causing him to push her harder into the wall.

Against his will, his body primed for hers. He knew without a doubt that she was just as ready for him. It would have been so very easy...

But he couldn't. He hated this. His green eyes opened. A lone tear spilled down his flushed cheek even as he kissed her. He didn't want this. His soul begged for him to stop, though his body wanted to finish this.

A distorted flash of Chihiro appeared in his mind's eye. His heart pounded at the flicker of memory.

He pulled back from Haya, turning his back on her before she could see his tear. Her breathing was as strained as his was, though hers held a harsher edge. The anger in the air made him wary. She took in a long breath which he knew she'd release with angered tones.

"Now, now..." He said in a husky, sensual voice, "That's all you get for the moment. Just a little treat to tide you over."

He knew that would throw her off. She stopped before she could begin yelling.

"Wh--" Confused and composure lost, Haya tried to speak.

"We have centuries to continue our dance, my lady. I wish to savor it."

With that, he walked away. Haya longed for what he had to offer, especially as she watched him walk away in his pompus, arrogant saunter. Her body throbbed at the realization that he'd finally accepted her. 

However, until the Joining, she and Haku could not be true mates. "Mates" meant nothing until the physical act. And oh, how she needed that act. Her desire couldn't take much of the teasing. Until then...

She just had to make sure that there was an "until then..." Potential obsticles needed to be eliminated immediately.

* * *

**III. Granny at Work **

* * *

Zeniba had No Face pack a moonlit picnic early in the evening. She peeked inside the basket, smiling in delight.  
"Oh, how delicious." She said, "Now we only have to wait for Boh and his pet."

About a half of an hour later, her nephew and his mother's bird appeared at her door. She patted the boy's cheek, lovingly. The boy cooed in returned.

"So, where are we going, Auntie?" The large child asked.

"You'll see!"

Together, the small group headed out of the cottage, led by the elderly woman. She hummed softly to herself as they headed to a destination only she knew.

It took quite a bit to find the spot. By the time they got there, the moon was full in the sky. No Face spread the blanket on the grass near the lake, then began setting out the meal. Zeniba stood by the glimmering lake, smiling ever-so-gently.

"Auntie," Boh called, "Are we really just here for a picnic?"

"When did you become so impatient, sweeting? " She returned, "You are just going to have to wait and see."

Boh had the feeling that his aunt was up to something devious. But, since the old woman usually had everyone's best interests in mind, he dismissed it in favor of the delicious smelling picnic food.

* * *

**IV. Betrayal**

* * *

The first week of University was uneventful. Everything was as she expected, even down to the boring professors that droned on, and on, and on. A lot of interesting people went to her school, she noted. Plus, there were a lot of hot guys. Even a couple noticed her! She couldn't believe it.  
But, attractive guys going gaga wasn't fun if your best friend wasn't in on it. Kisa hadn't had time to spend with Chihiro all week. They had planned to take the train to class together, but even that hadn't panned out. She felt lonely.

Especially after the "incident." She decided that the whole flower petal thing was a waking dream. She'd had them from time-to-time growing up at her parents' place. Nothing so vivid as that one, though. Even though it was just a weird dream thing, she couldn't forget the man. She tried her best to conjure a face for him in her head, but she couldn't. Thinking about the mystery man had her heart all a-flutter. It was silly.

She walked out of the school to go home with a goofy smile on her face. Dream guy...if only there were guys like that here, she mused. She couldn't believe she was even thinking it.

"Ms. Ogina?" A slightly familiar voice called behind her.

She turned to the voice, greeting the owner with a smile. He was tall, gangly, but handsome boy from her history class. Chihiro couldn't stop the flush from inching across her already rosy cheeks.

"Mr. Shen." She said pleasantly; Shen flushed.

"Hello." He started, eyes wide and nervous, "Um...I saw you doodling during lecture the other day. I-I figured you might need the notes." He offered her a xeroxed copy of his notes.

_Ugh! He saw that? How embarrassing! _ Biting her lip, she took the paper gratefully.

"Thank you. I, uh, yeah, I was spacing it." She looked down at her feet for a moment, unable to meet his eye.

"Yeah...heh..." Shen laughed nervously.

Chihiro looked at him again. She took the briefest moment to admire his sharp jaw line, full lips, and shining hair. Her cheeks burned.

"Well, I guess I'll..." She pointed in the direction of the train station.

"Yeah, see you...tomorrow, I guess." He nodded.

She started walking away stiffly, knowing his eyes were probably on her.

"Wait!" He called; she turned, "Hey, um...would you like to, maybe...There is this place near here that has the best cakes..."

He's asking me out! Her heart fluttered.

"I--"

A cherry blossom petal caught her attention. Her eyes widened in surprise since there were no trees nearby. She watched it dance on the wind before something else caught her eye. Kisa was there, drenched. Her dark hair with pink tips partially covering her face. Water dripped from the ends. Her shoulders where hunched. Her body shook. And that jewel she always wore glowed.

"I have to go." Chihiro said distantly, then brushed by Shen.

She rushed over to Kisa, calling after the girl. She didn't answer. Kisa simply turned and began running. Chihiro struggled to keep up as Kisa weaved through the crowds with ease of a dancer. She yelled for her over and over with no effect.

When Chihiro reached a wooded area, she lost sight of Kisa. The trees seemed to be sneering at her as she moved through them. Everything in her told her that she needed to leave NOW, but she couldn't without Kisa. Something was very wrong!

Chihiro heard the sound of rushing water. She followed the sound until she reached the source of the sound. 

"Oh! This is the Haya river..." She murmured, "I didn't know it came this far north."

"Chihiro..."

She turned to the sad sound. Kisa looked at her best friend with defeated, haunted eyes. Chihiro had no doubt that something absolutely horrible had happened.

"Kisa--"

"I want you to know that I love you very much..." There were tears in the girl's eyes, "I'm so sorry."

In a blur, Kisa rushed Chihiro, slamming into her. Chihiro flew back into the water.

"Kisa!"

The freezing, rushing water pulled her under. Chihiro fought against it as best she could. As the water dragged her south, she caught a final glimpse of her best friend, kneeling on the ground and sobbing. She tried to call again, but the river grabbed hold again, dragging her beneath the surface.

It was a violent battle. One that Chihiro knew she couldn't win. The river was too fast and too angry. It was like it was alive and murderous. Invisible hands held her under the water. Chihiro kicked and clawed at nothing, desperate to reach air. She managed to break free enough to take in a breath, but even that was tainted with water.

Under again, her mind flashed to the "incident." It was soothing, taking her mind from the last moments of her life. Those emerald green eyes haunted her even now. Part of her soul weeped at the thought of those eyes. 

Suddenly she felt herself being sucked downward, but not by water. She swam against it. The river grabbed at her, trying to keep her with it. Somehow she felt rage in the very water. That something else, though, felt almost welcoming. Unsure of why, she stopped fighting the force pulling her downward.

It took her down into its depths.

...down...  
...down...  
...down...

* * *

"Is she dead?"

"Oh, no, sweeting. I couldn't let something like that happen, now can I?"

"She looks so pale. And she got so old!"

"She's a grown-up, now. A beautiful one, at that."

"What are we going to do with her?"

"Why, I think we should go have her cleaned up. A nice hot soak will be the best thing for her after such an ordeal."


	6. Return

**A/N: Looks like I'm on a roll. Here is another update for you guys. My recommended reading this time is LadyRainStarDragon's stories. They're pretty damned cool. I especially love her Haku.**

* * *

**I. Hostage**

* * *

Kisa cried. She cried as a very big part of her died. How could she have done that to Chihiro? The Gods would never forgive her soul, even if one of them had instructed her to do it.

A pillar of water shot from the raging river, then melted back into itself. The receded water revealed the river's goddess within. She glided across her waters until she reached the edge of the shore, where Kisa sat sobbing.

Anger marred her beautiful face. Her eyes held a need for revenge.

"Shut up!" Haya yelled at the broken girl.

Kisa barely had the energy to look up, but she summoned all she had just to. Her throat worked convulsively as she tried to speak. After several moments, she managed.

"How do you expect me to be ok? Chihiro was my best friend."

Haya raised one of her dainty hands. Growling, she slapped Kisa hard across the face.

"Do not say that bitch's name in my presence!" The dragon yelled between clenched teeth.

Kisa fell over on the ground, clutching her bruising cheek. Haya smiled with dark satisfaction. It took a moment to compose herself enough to continue.

"I will not have such insolence."

Haya raised her hand again. This time, her hand began to glow a sky blue. Kisa was flung to her feet before the goddess, an aura resonating from the necklace responded to Haya's. Kisa whimpered in pain as the bright light wrapped around her shaking body.

"Listen well, little one. You belong to me, just as everyone in your family has for generations. Your loyalty belongs to me, not some little tramp." She hissed at the girl, "I will have to use your friendship a little longer."

Kisa stared at her Lady with wide eyes, "Chihiro is alive?"

Pain seared through the young woman, causing her to scream. The light aura flickered a cold black.

"Unfortunately." Haya growled, "But that won't be the case for long."

Haya turned to the water once more, melting into it as she moved. Kisa floated behind her, crying hysterically as the water grabbed her, dragging her under.

* * *

**II. Arrival**

* * *

The staff of the bathhouse was shocked to see Boh approaching in the distance. Some feared that he wanted to take back the bathhouse, though some would have liked it. Master Kohaku had been on a war path as of late. And poor Lin was a shadow of her former self since becoming the apprentice. 

As he got closer, workers gathered on the bridge to the bathhouse, apprehensively. If the master knew that they'd stopped working temporarily, heads would roll.

Everyone gasped when Zeniba came into view. It took a moment before they realized that it was not Yubaba.

"Oh, thank goodness!" One of the yunas said.

The relief wasn't long lived. After the attention left the old woman, people focused on the object floating in front of her. A strong human scent wafted through the air, causing the staff to cover their noses.

"Ugh, that smell!"

"Is that a human?"

But there was something familiar about it. Something that hadn't touched the bathhouse in years. Even with the stink, it roused pleasant feelings.

Zeniba stopped in front of the crowd with her bundle floating several feet off the ground. Murmurs of confusion spread as everyone watched the limp female bob on the air.

"What's going on here?" An exasperated whine quieted the voices

Lin pushed through the hoard, sighing in the process. Once she reached the head of the mob, she stopped dead in her tracks. She looked from Zeniba to the floating girl, then back and forth again. Taking a step closer, her eyes widened and jaw dropped.

"Oh, my gods…" She whispered, "Chihiro?"

All the questions running through her head took a back seat to instinct. Though Lin wanted to know what was going on, she had to go to Haku first. She put her hands up in a "wait a minute" gesture. Gasping for breath thanks to the pound of her heart, she turned around to get her once friend.

She didn't have to go far.

The crowd had parted. Master Haku was in the doorway, his face an unemotional mask.

* * *

**III. Paths Cross**

* * *

He'd heard music. No, sweet chimes on the air, calling to him. It made him shiver as he made his way in the direction of the sound.

When Haku reached the crowd of workers, he'd been angry. But it didn't last. The chimes no longer just called to him, they pulled him. He couldn't focus on anything other than the feeling.

One frog saw him. Shocked, he passed the message on. Knowledge of his presence spread. Soon, the sea of frogs and yunas parted.

He'd heard Lin whispers carried on the winds. Chihiro. Suddenly, he couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. He couldn't even think!

The pulling became a truly physical thing. Slowly, he began walking down the path laid out for him.

_Chihiro_, his soul called out to hers. A chord of chimes was his answer—the song of her spirit. How had he heard it from the top of the bathhouse? Why was she moving through him like this?

He stopped before her floating body. It took great effort to tear his eyes away from her limp form to look to Zeniba. The old witch had a smile on her face that he didn't have the strength to translate.

"I believe this young woman needs some pampering, Master of the Baths." The woman said gently.

Haku nodded. He tried to lift his arms, but they shook with eagerness and fear. Closing his eyes, he focused himself then he held out his almost steady arms. The young human woman lowered into them.

For too long, he just held her. She was cool to the touch and wet. Haku held her closer, hoping to warm her. Chihiro stirred in his arms ever so slightly. Her eyes fluttered weakly. A tiny curve touched her pink lips.

"It's you…" She murmured, loud enough for only him to hear.

His heart pounded. There was no way she could remember him, so he figured she must be thinking of someone else.

"Yes." Was all he could manage to say.

The curve widened before she returned to her limp state. He nodded to Zeniba again, then turned to his people.

"She needs clean clothes and some food."

Everyone scrambled to find the things the girl needed. It didn't matter how or why, but their Chihiro was back for another adventure. The entire bathhouse buzzed with excitement.

Haku made his way through the crowd, holding the girl too closely. Her scent made him dizzy. Her soul made him shiver so much that it was hard to walk. Of course, he made no outward appearance of it.

He stopped next to Lin. Knowing that she might see deeply inside of him, he refused to look directly at her.

"I am taking her to my quarters. Have Zeniba and Boh rooms set for them. I have questions."

"Yes, sir." She answered with a shaky voice as she watched him walk into the bathhouse.

She turned to do as told, but when she did, she found that the old witch and nephew had already gone.


	7. Meeting

**A/N: Still on a roll, I guess. Not sure why I'm so inspired, but hey, it's all good! No recommendations this time around, sadly. I haven't had time to read anything new. At any rate, I hope you all enjoy! I had fun with it. I like a little fluff, don't you?   
**

* * *

**I. Meeting Again**

* * *

The sound of a crackling fire and the smell of burnt wood roused Chihiro from her sleep. Her body felt drained to the very core. Her head was spinning on its own. Her strained muscles ached at the thought of moving.

Slowly she turned her head toward the flickering flames. It gave the finely decorated sitting area before the fireplace a warm yellow-orange glow. She was thankful for the fire and the thick blankets wrapped around her. Otherwise, she was sure she'd be chilled to the bone.

Memories came back to her in patches. Kisa. Water. Drowning. But big chunks were missing, like places and reasons. And, thinking on it, where was she now?

Moving her head again caused her neck to rebel. A small groan spilled from her lips as she turned her view to the opposite side of the room.

A man in a plain black kimono leaned against the archway leading to what Chihiro figured was the balcony. His arms where folded across his chest. His head and shoulder rested against the wall. The wind gently played with his dark hair.

Pale silver of the moon made his skin glow, clashing with the warm color of the room. In that light, his features were sharp, regal, almost delicate. She couldn't turn her attention from the commanding presence across the room even though she'd felt badly for staring so intently.

"You're awake." It wasn't a question.

Chihiro gasped as his quiet, yet compelling voice seemed to fill the room. He hadn't turned his attention from the night. How had he known that she was awake?

"Yes." It was hard to talk. Her throat ached, raw from what ever happened earlier.

He turned in her direction. Chihiro had to fight down a blush. The man was possibly the most beautiful male she'd ever seen. Her stomach jumped as he uncrossed his arms and walked toward the bed.

_Pull yourself together, Chihiro, _she chastised herself, _he's just a guy. A gorgeous guy. Just try talking to him._

"Where am I?" She asked hoarsely.

He stared at her for a long moment. His lack of expression frightened and fascinated her.

"This is the Aburaya." He raised a brow at her confusion.

He took a seat on the bed not far from her. She drew the blanket closer to her neck. Only then did she realize that she wasn't wearing what she had on last. It made her nervous.

"How did I get here?"

There was a flash of something in his eyes. Anger? Worry? She couldn't tell since it was gone in an instant.

"I was hoping you could tell me."

She bit her lip, feeling sad that she couldn't give him any more information than that. It was a ridiculous notion, of course.

Her attention focused on his eyes. The flames made them blaze a golden green. She had a flash of the "incident." A breath caught in her throat.

"It's you."

He stiffened beside her. Though his flawless face didn't show it, his eyes held some sort of hope.

She decided it might be best to elaborate, "I…had a dream about you." She sat up as best she could until she rested on her elbows, swaying slightly in the process. "Are you…real?"

A small smile played on his lips as his eyes warmed. She felt relieved. Slowly, he raised a hand between them. Hesitantly, she put her weight on her right arm as she raised her left. She placed her finger tips on his palm. He was cool to the touch and oh-so-smooth.

He took her hand into his, cupping it with his free one.

"Yes." He said gently; his voice moved over her like a fine silk, "I am real." He let go of her hand, allowing her to place it on the bed, "My name is Haku."

Why did he sound hurt by mentioning his name? "I'm Chihiro."

He seemed to deflate. Chihiro blinked at him.

"What a pretty name." He murmured.

Chihiro's cheeks felt like they'd burn away. She looked down for a moment to collect herself. No one that attractive ever complimented her before.

"Thanks." Was the best she could manage.

He smiled an honest, heart-melting smile. Suddenly she felt lost. There was nothing but that soft look on his face.

* * *

** II. Kohaku's Promise**

* * *

She didn't know what she was doing to him--this stunning young woman in front of him. Her already rosy cheeks lit up in the dim light of the room. His eyes traced her face, from the glossy brown orbs in her eyes, down the sweetly round cheeks, to slightly parted pink, full lips. The smell of her…The sound of her heart pounding against her chest…He felt like he was drowning in his senses.

_She's not your fate_, Haku, he reminded himself,_ she's just a lost girl that wandered back here without memory. Help her find her way home again, and forget her._

He knew it wouldn't be that easy. He never forgot Chihiro the first time.

Haku had to collect himself. There were serious matters to attend to. Questions had to be answered.

"Let's see what we can find."

Using two fingers, he touched her forehead. Gently, he probed her mind. Together, they relived being pushed into the rushing, unfamiliar waters. He tried to get a feel of the body of water, but something clouded him. A grey mist surrounded the events leading to Chihiro's arrival.

Silently, he cursed to himself as he removed his hand. She stared at him with fear and confusion.

"H-how did you…?"

Again, he cursed himself. Children don't ask questions about these things. Once upon a time, Chihiro didn't question his telepathic abilities. Now that she was a woman, things were different. Innocence had been lost.

"I'll explain in due time. For now, you must rest."

He stood from the bed as Chihiro settled back into it. Her thick hair spread across the pillow, curling about her face. Haku swallowed hard.

"I'll have food brought to you."

Deciding that spending more time in the room with her wouldn't bring about anything good, he headed to the door. He dawdled, playing with the doorknob for a moment. Just smelling her scent and hearing her breath was enough to keep him there.

"Haku?"

He turned to her, perhaps a little too eagerly. "Yes?"

The pair stared at each other, unsure of what to say. Chihiro's question seemed lost to the night.

"Nevermind." She murmured.

Haku nodded. This time when he turned to the door, he walked out of it.

Part of him was thankful that she didn't remember him. But there was a iece of him, buried deep down, that ached. The brief time they'd had together long ago had touched him deeply. At least he could remember for the both of them.

He couldn't focus on that. He needed to figure out why her friend had tried to murder her. And why was her memory clouded? Someone was playing games on his friend and Kohaku didn't like it. Someone would pay.

_I will keep you safe, Chihiro. I promise._

* * *

Inside the room, those words filled Chihiro's weary mind. They wrapped around her, warming her, comforting her. The feel of Haku lulled her. A slow smile spread on her lips. She had a lot of questions, but for now, she knew nothing more would happen…As long as there was Haku… 


	8. Rediscovery

**A/N: We meet again! Thanks for coming back for more. I had a lot of fun with this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. Now, please don't send the zombies, blood, and, heaven forbid, Michael Jackson. The last one there is just plain cruel!**

**I had recommendations this time, but I read them a while ago, so...I can't remember the titles. D'oh. There's a lot of good stuff on here. If you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them.**

** Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**I. Lin's Big Mouth**

* * *

The staff had pulled out all the stops. Lin carried a tray full of the most wonderful delicacies the Spirit World had to offer. And, damn, it was heavy! If Chihiro could put even a dent in the food, Lin would be rather impressed. Of course, she'd have to make it to Haku's quarters before she fell over, first…

A little crowd had gathered near the door. Everyone wanted another glimpse at the whirlwind behind the door. There was speculation that something fantastically odd would happen now. The entire bathhouse was twitterpating.

Lin rolled her eyes, "Move it or lose it, people."

Since Sen's arrival, something sparked in Lin. No longer was she concerned about Haku's decision. Now she was focused on helping her old friend. And, even then, something told her that now everything would be alright. At least it would be, eventually.

Somehow, she managed to get the door open without any help. Chihiro propped herself in the over-large, satin coated bed. Her eyes widened so much, Lin had to smile.

"Chow time." She said, happily.

Lin closed the door behind her with a foot, then moved closer to the table beside the bed. She was grateful to unload the heavy tray to something else.

"Wow…All this, for me?" Chihiro sounded so surprised, "I feel like an honored guest, or something."

She knelt down beside the bed. A warm smile touched the spirit's lips.

"Yes. All this just for you." She grabbed an apple, "And you're definitely an honored guest."

Chihiro plucked out a few berries and a piece of sharp cheddar, placing them on a green napkin. The human simply stared at the tiny morsels in her hand.

"It's so nice," Chihiro whispered then turned to meet Lin's eyes, "But why?"

"Can't we just be nice?" Lin huffed.

Chastised, the younger female turned to her meal, placing fruit in her mouth. She chewed slowly, thoughtfully.

"Haku said this is the Aburaya?"

Lin nodded. Something told her that her big mouth might get her in trouble if she didn't stop this conversation from going in certain directions.

"Yeah, so just sit back and relax, Sen. You're safe with us."

Chihiro raised her eyebrows, "Sen?"

"Huh?" Lin swallowed hard, "Um...Nothing sinful here!"

"No, you called me that. You called me 'Sen.' Why?"

"Er...must have been some odd slip of the tongue."

Not completely convinced, Chihiro went back to her meal. She kept a cautious eye on the woman beside the bed. Lin looked down at her folded hands, trying to hide her flushed features.

"What's your name?"

She tried to ignore the ping of pain in her heart, "My name is Lin."

Chihiro frowned slightly. She cocked her head to the side slightly.

"Haku had the same look on his face when he told me his name." Lin didn't look at her, "My name is Chihiro."

The pair sat in companionable silence for some time while snacking on the tray of food. It brought back pleasant memories for Lin--ones she would have enjoyed sharing with her old friend.

"Alright." She said finally, "I have to get back to work." She stood up, brushing any crumbs she may have had on her clothing to the floor. "Master Haku wouldn't appreciate me taking this long of a break."

Chihiro choked on a piece of meat, "Master? You call him 'master?'"

"Well, he is the master of the bathhouse, Se-Chihiro. A power hungry little dragon brat, but he still owns the place."

Lin looked confused at the girl's dropped jaw. For the life of her, she couldn't figure out why it was so surprising about it.

"Wait, this is a bathhouse?" Chihiro looked around the room in confusion, "Awfully elaborate for a bathhouse, isn't it?"

"What do you expect? Only the riches spirits come here to relax. It's gotta be flashy!"

Lin smiled proudly, not completely noticing Chihiro's slightly frightened, glazed eyes. The girl's mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out.

"Er….Sen—Darnit! I mean Chihiro, what's wrong?"

Chihiro moved closer to the other side of the bed, as far away from Lin as possible. Lin wasn't sure what to think.

When the girl got out of bed, Lin growled slightly, "You're supposed to be in bed!"

"No way! You're crazy, talking about spirits and stuff."

"I'm not crazy! This is the Spirit World. What else would live here?"

"S-spirit World?"

Lin nodded, "Uh-huh. Didn't Haku—"

Judging by the look in Chihiro's eyes, Haku hadn't told her the specifics. Way to go Lin, the taste of foot is wonderful. She groaned, rubbing her forehead. An ache was brewing.

"I'm getting out of here." Chihiro muttered as she made for the bedroom door.

Lin wasn't particularly fast. Chihiro managed to make it to the door slightly before the spirit knew what was happening. The older being's eyes widened as the younger turned the golden knob.

"Wait!"

It was too late. As Lin began her approach, the door opened. Several eager-to-please spirits cheered, excitedly. Lin groaned at Chihiro's surprise and fear. When the girl attempted to close the door, again, the foreman kept it open. Immediately, the questions began pummeling her.

"Sen! It's so good to have you back."

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Did you have enough to eat?"

"Is it true you nearly drowned?"

"Did Zeniba really save you?"

"Don't you remember the last time you were here?"

"GO AWAY!" Lin screamed as she helped her friend with the door

Using both of their strength, she managed to get the door closed. Chihiro backed away, swaying slightly from the shock

"Those guys weren't…human…were they?"

Carefully, Lin shook her head, "No…

Chihiro turned away, "They act like they know me.

Lin was smart enough to keep quiet. At least, for a little while. She hated those pesky uneasy silences

"They, um…well, it's complicated.

She looked back at Lin with a steely look. Her hands on her hips, she spoke with a stern voice wavering with emotion. Lin suddenly felt like cowering

"Ok, ok, I guess we're caught. You, um, you probably don't remember. Of course you don't remember. No one ever remembers. That or they get turned into pigs and eaten." Chihiro's shocked gasp made Lin realize she needed to get on with it, "You've been here before. You and your parents."

Slowly, as though aching, Chihiro made her way to the bed. Heavily she sat, placing a trembling hand on the oak bedpost

"Why don't I remember?"

At least she was taking it well, "You weren't meant to, I guess.

"Were we friends?

"Yes." Lin smiled, "Yeah, you were my assistant here at the bathhouse.

"What about Haku?

Lin felt a blush creeping up on her cheeks. What was it that Kamaji called their relationship? True love

"You guys were…close…

Lin wasn't the only one blushing. Chihiro swallowed hard, focusing her attention on the shaggy white rug beneath her toes. It took a long time for either of them to speak

"I feel bad, now. That's why you guys looked so sad. You remember me, but I don't remember you.

"It's ok," Lin laughed it off as best she could, "It doesn't matter much. When you go back home, you won't even miss me.

Chihiro's brown eyes narrowed, "I won't know you, you mean."

"Don't worry about it so much, Sen.

The girl stood up, that steely determination was back in her eyes. Lin gasped, taking a step back. Chihiro's emotions flared through the room, as though it were almost magic

"I'm not going anywhere. There's a part of my life I don't even know. That kinda bothers me. I want to know what happened the last time!

'B-but, Sen!" Lin pleaded, "You can't stay here. You belong to the human world.

Chihiro's face screwed up into an even more determined look. She wasn't taking "no" for an answer.

"There's got to be a way around that. "

"Well, you could do like you did the last time—You worked here to stay so you could save your parents." Lin said, then slapped herself, "What am I saying, Sen? You just don't belong here.

Chihiro ignored the last part, "Who do I talk to about getting a job?

Lin hesitated, "Master Haku…

"Haku…?" Chihiro repeated, nervously, "Well, I want to know, so, I—" She swallowed her nervousness, "My memories belong to me. I think I deserve to have them returned to me. So, until I do, I'm not going anywhere.

Sucking in a long breath, Chihiro marched to the door again. She flung it open. The crowd gasped as the girl walked down the hall, head held high. The long dressing gown someone put her in swished around her feet with each movement

Lin chased after her, "You don't know where he is."

"He's right through there," Chihiro pointed at a large door, "I'm sure of it.

_Damn, she's right!_ Lin couldn't figure out how the girl knew. She didn't bother trying to stop her

It didn't matter. Lin's life was over. Haku was going to kick her butt up and down the bathhouse for this. She was almost certain of it.

* * *

**II. Chihiro's Determination**

* * *

Summoning all her courage, Chihiro made her way in front of the highly decorated door. She stopped before it, wondering if this was the best idea, or not

The animal carving on the door blinked at her twice. It gave her a long look.

"Oh, it's you again. Still haven't learned how to knock?" It said sarcastically

Chihiro was so shocked, she couldn't move. The door talked to her! And it was kind of mean, too

It rolled its eyes before the door opened. She heard a cool, calm voice fill the space between the frame

"Come in." the deep, masculine voice commanded, causing her to shake. When she didn't answer, the voice called again, "Come in, now."

Suddenly, her feet weren't her own. Some force grabbed hold of her and dragged her through the hallways. Her eyes were wide as she watched the rushing of doors before her and behind her. There was this funny feeling in the pit of her stomach, like she'd done something like this before.

The force finally stopped inside a large office area, finely decorated in dark woods. Everything was done in a collection of whites, blues, and greens. Somehow, it reminded her of the sea. It even smelled like warm waters on a spring day.

It took her a moment to notice curious green eyes set on her. She felt her nerve fluttering away underneath that piercing stare. Her stomach clenched tightly. Her throat went dry.

"You shouldn't be out of bed." Haku said firmly.

He was right, of course. She had to convince her body to get this far. The aches and pains of whatever happened earlier were harsh to her. But she'd made it this far. She'd go all the way!

Bowing, she spoke loudly, "I need a job!"


	9. Forward

**A/N: Whoops! Sorry it took me so long to update. Had a couple of real-life things to deal with. Stupid real-life. Live free while you're young, people. That's advice from someone who is most likely older than you are, so take it. While you're at it, hand me that Polygrip! Er...Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new installment.**

* * *

**I. Haku's Decision**

* * *

Haku stared at Chihiro, unable to assimilate what she'd said. He waited for her to repeat herself, green eyes intensely focused on her.

When she just remained bowing before him, he cleared his throat. She gave him the briefest of glances before looking to her feet again. She seemed to gather as much of herself as she could.

"Please," she whispered, "I need a job."

Unbelieveable. Haku tensed as he placed his quill on the desk. Hands firmly pressed to the oak, he stood up. He didn't even try to hide the stormy look on his face.

"No." He said cooley.

Finally, she stood. Determination flashed in those big brown eyes. His heart stopped for a moment while she sized him up.

"Why not?" She said, voice shaking but head held high.

He had to admit, he was impressed with Chihiro. Of course, he doubted she knew what she was up against. Still, that old strength stayed with her through the seasons. Warmth spread through him. The raging, soothing force threatened to cloud his judgement.

"This world isn't meant for you."

Haku moved from his desk to sweep closer to her. He stood directly before her, peering down into her soft, flushed face. His breath made the whispy stray hairs around her face move gently. He felt a nearly uncontrollable urge to brush them away.

"You have to go home."

Her eyes narrowed, "We know each other, don't we?"

Haku clenched his teeth, unsure of what to say. Considering that she had to ask proved that she didn't know for sure. However, she knew enough to question. Silence was in his best interest, he decided.

"I thought so." She said simply, then took a step forward, "You remember me. I know you do." She paused to swallow, "But I don't remember you."

He looked forward to hide the hurt in his eyes. Watching her look through him, down to his soul, would break his heart. Instead, he focused his steely attention at the far wall.

"I feel like I should remember." The wavering of her voice brought his attention back to Chihiro's face, "I can't remember if I leave. I know it."

"I don't need any more workers."

He moved away from her, crossing his arms. Chihiro couldn't stay. He didn't want to think of how Haya would react.

"I promise to work hard."

"I don't have a place for you!"

"Don't turn me away. Please, give me a job!"

He growled. He stalked to her, lording over her until she cowarded slightly. Still, she stood her ground. Her pink, bottom lip trembled though her eyes blazed as much as his.

"What do you think I need with a pathetic human?" He hissed, "This is a place for spirits to relax after leaving your wretched plane. I won't have you fouling up the place!"

Tears wanted to spill from her eyes. Haku hated himself for it. But, then, a flicker of recognition came. Chihiro gasped. Moments later, she smiled triumphantly.

"You don't have any choice!" It was Haku's turn to cower, "If you run the place, you had to take an oath." Her eyes looked distant, "I remember that much. Anyone who asks for a job, you have to give it."

She watched him, daring him to lie with her smile. He couldn't lie to her. And, he couldn't lie to himself. Just a few hours here and she'd remembered something. How long would it be until she recalled their time together? His heart pounded with hope.

He summoned a pen and contract to him. Without taking his gaze from hers, he offered them to Chihiro. She took them eagerly.

"Thank you." She said then found a spot by the fire to sign.

"Don't thank me, yet." He made his voice as authorative and haughty as he could, "You'll find I'm a harsh task master. I'll work you harder than you ever had to work."

He felt slightly offended when she ignored that point. It had sounded threatening enough in his head.

When she finished writing her name, she stood then handed over the contract. Haku took it into his hand, clutching it tightly.

"This is only until you gain your memories. You will have no help with that task. As for your work in the bathhouse, I'll have Lin assign you in the morning."

With a flicker of light, the contract vanished from his hand. Most people took that as a dismissal. Chihiro, however, remained, staring at his hair inquizitively.

"What?"

"N-nothing." She said, shaking her head, "It's, um, just that your hair looks green in this light."

Suddenly, he wasn't the only one with a little green. Chihiro swayed, clutching her stomach. Before she fell over, Haku caught her. Her head landed against his chest. Haku, guiltily, took some pleasure at her touch.

"Are you well?"

She looked up at him, "I think I'm overdoing it."

Despite himself, he found himself smiling warmly to her. She blinked lazily, tiredly attempting to focus properly. It seemed his head-strong Chihiro was still something delicate. Gingerly, he brought a hand to her face, finally caving to the urge to brush away strays. She sighed, closing her eyes. He took the moment to enjoy her softness.

"You should return to bed." He murmured.

Groaning, she moved away from him. Haku forced himself to swallow a regretful feeling creeping up his chest. The pair stood toe-to-toe, just watching the other pensively. Something hung heavily in the air, but neither could grasp it.

"Kohaku?" A musical voice called from the hall.

Haku stiffened as his attention turned to the door. He frowned, slightly. _Of all times..._

_

* * *

_

**II. Mates**

_

* * *

_

Haya strolled in as though she owned the room. She smiled seductively at him, but the moment she spotted the girl, her face soured. Her eyebrow accusitively raised, the female spirit joined the others. She wrapped an arm around Haku's waist possessively.

"Greetings."

Chihiro gave a small bow. Not nearly as respectively as she should.

Haya turned her attentions back to her mate. She batted her eyes. Haku smiled forcefully.

"Haya, this is Chihiro. Chihiro, this is my mate, Haya."

There was something in the girl's eyes. A hesitance of belief. Haya wanted to slap the look off of the filthy human's face. Haya sniffed the air, squenching her face as though smelling something horrible.

"Ah, the one from before?" She asked him as innocently as she could.

Haku merely nodded to Haya before turning his attention back to the human girl.

"Go back to your room. Lin will see you in the morning."

Chihiro nodded. Swallowing hard, she gave them another respectful bow, then left them, quickly. Haya smirked before wrapping her arms around Haku's neck.

"Aren't you going to give your mate a kiss?" She purred.

He sighed, placing his lips to hers. Her mate was so rigid, he didn't properly attend to her eagerness. Hissing, she parted from his kiss.

"Not a proper hello." She didn't bother to hide her anger. 

"It has been a long day, Haya."

"I imagine." Her eyes narrowed, "What is she doing here? Your human?"

It was his turn to hiss, "She does not belong to me. I do not know how she got here. All I know is that she was rescued then delivered by Zeniba without explanation."

"She doesn't belong!" Haya began prowling the room, "When will we be rid of her? Hopefully before her stink sets in. I'd hate for my official duty as your mate to be to clean out that foul scent."

Haku didn't speak until he reached his desk. He flopped down into his cushioned chair in a surprisingly regal manuver.

"She signed a contract. She leaves when the terms are met."

Haya wanted to claw at his throat. His tone was so final. Even being his equal she had no say. It made her hate Chihiro even more.

"As my mate, I hope you'll make an effort to be her friend. She did me quite a service the first time around."

"As you wish." Haya murmured, "Anything you want shall be yours."  
_  
And you shall be mine_, she thought. _Zeniba...that interfering old codger. I should have known. I'll deal with her later, but now I must get rid of the girl before she remembers the river. The Itoh child will come in handy, after all.  
_  
"Right now, all I want is to take a long bath." Haku said tiredly.

"Shall I join you?" Haya asked, sounding overly hopeful.

Haku shook his head, "That won't be necessary."

Taking it for the dismissal it was, Haya left Haku to himself. Just as well. She had to return to nesting ground and figure out how to get rid of Chihiro.

* * *

**III. A Moments Rest**

* * *

Chihiro wandered back to her room, still swaying on her feet. Once she arrived, she threw herself into the bed, bunching up the thick blanket then hugging it tightly.

Haku had a mate? Why did it bother her to hear that?

"So, what's the verdict?"

She jumped, turning her body toward the sound. Lin stood at the edge of the bed, eyes as wide with shock as Chihiro's. Once the pair caught their breaths, both began laughing nervously.

"I signed a contract." 

Lin grinned, "That's our girl! I should have known he'd break when it came to you."

Chihiro shrugged with a lopsided grin. The grin fell with her shoulders. Sadness crept across her rosy features. Lin looked horrified.

"What's wrong?" The older woman exclaimed, sitting on the bed with her friend. 

"I...I don't feel so good." Chihiro said, barely loud enough for Lin to hear.

Lin helped Chihiro relax into the enormous bed, fluffing pillows then tucking her in. She stayed close, placing an open palm against the girl's forehead. No fever. Lin blew out a breath of relief.

"You get some sleep now. We'll figure out everything else in the morning."

Lin stood to leave. A hand grabbed her arm before she could move.

"W-would you stay?" Chihiro asked meekly, "I know it's weird, but--"

"Oh, hush." Lin gestured for the girl to scoot over, "Just don't hog the covers!"

Lin was rewarded with a hint of a smile. Everything had seemed to be going ok, but now? What happened?

The pair lay back to back in the silence of the large room. After a while, Lin assumed her friend had drifted off to sleep. A half-sleeping voice stirred from what she thought was a sleeping lump.

"Haku has a mate?" 

Lin sighed, "Yeah..."

There was a quiet sniffle from Chihiro that made Lin ache. Even without her memories, Chihiro seemed to still love Haku. Of course, she was an adult now. How had the love changed? Lin wondered if it _could_ have.

It didn't matter. Haku had a mate. Chihiro was human anyway. The whole thing would be too romantic to be real should anything ever happen. _ It makes for a fun fairytale_, she mused, as she drifted into the world of dreams.

* * *

As impossible as it was, he was drowning. Not in water, but in the scent of her. The taste of her. Sweet. Salt. Pulsing. Heat. He brought her to him again and again, holding her close as though to merge with her. He couldn't be apart. They were a whole being in two sets of flesh. To be one wasn't full life. Only together could he breathe or even think. She was his. His only. His always.

He groaned at the feel of her softness. Words flowed from him without form or function. Everything blurred. He was losing himself. And he loved it.

He begged for more. 

"Haku..." She whispered his name as a loving caress. 

It sung to him, drawing him in and holding him captive. He ached to hear her speak again. But his lips covered hers, pulling the very breath from her. Taking her being into himself, devouring her as she devoured him in return.

He smiled with more than just lips. His entire being shone with the happiness of having her in his arms. He looked at her, seeing the light from her echoing his.

"Chihiro..."

Haku woke up, water from the bath rippling around him. He sat up, surfacing with a splash. For a long time, he just stared at the wall, wondering how such a dream could have happened.

"I am going to need a great deal of sake." He said to himself, covering his flushed face.


	10. Maneuvering

AN: Yes, I know, I'm surprised to see an update myself. Never the less, here it is. I promise to have this story done by the end of the year. I apologize for the ridiculously long wait for an update. I'll do much better next time!!

* * *

I. Making Plans

* * *

The goddess of the Haya river returned to her home. Her cave wasn't much, but it was well-hidden and enough for her purposes. With a quiet chant, she moved passed the barrier. 

Once inside, a wave of human scent rushed at her, causing her to gag. She raised one of her dainty hands to her nose, covering it for a moment. Closing her eyes, she gained her composure and pressed on.

When she came to her primary living space, Haya discovered her little guest being entertained by the cave's grimores. Huddled in a corner, shivering with fear, Kisa looked at Haya pleadingly. The goddess smirked and shooed the creatures away with a cackle.

"Good to see you making friends." The river spirit cooed darkly

Haya plopped down in a chair and draped her long legs over the arm of it. She snapped her fingers twice. One of her creatures came to her with a silver plate full of fruit. The river goddess plucked a fruit from the plate.

"Hungry?" She asked smugly to the human, then tossed the fruit at her. "Chihiro is becoming more of a problem than I thought." She took a fruit for herself and ate it thoughtfully. "The little tramp…Now she's going to be watched closely by my mate. That fool…"

Haya huffed angrily as her fist slammed into the plate her grimore held for her. Its contents spilled to the floor. Her creatures flew to the mess quickly to clean it up. As she watched, Haya's eyes lit with cruel pleasure.

"I'll have to drive her away from the bathhouse." She spoke while sitting up straight in her. "Once she's outside, she'll no longer be under his jurisdiction. He won't know what's going on."

Haya squealed in delight loudly enough that Kisa and the grimores jumped in fright. The cackle that followed was as equally as terrifying. Kisa was so startled that she didn't try to escape her captive's cold hands.

"Oh, this will surely be a piece of cake. Especially," her voice suddenly turned silky, "since I have a most irresistible bait."

* * *

II. Mistress of the Baths

* * *

As it turned out, the Master of the Bath's threat had been rather empty. Instead of working Chihiro ragged, for the past two days, everyone in the bathhouse agreed to have her take it easy. With Lin as her keeper, the human girl was more on vacation than employed. 

Lin, of course, decided to keep a close eye on her friend. When it was time for the start of her lessons with Haku, Chihiro tagged along closely. She knelt before his desk along side Lin, listening and watching patiently. All too often, she would catch Haku's eye and her cheeks would blaze to red. And his seemed to be stained with pink?

No, she had to be seeing that wrong. . .

After a long moment of blushing between the pair--and the silence accompanying it—Lin cleared her throat loudly. Both jumped at the sudden sound.

"Your lesson is dragging." Lin said with a very dry tone.

Haku blinked twice and then focused his attention on his apprentice. He gave her a hard, probing look that made her bite the insides of her cheeks.

"If you find my lesson plan lacking, perhaps it's time for you to show me what you've learned so far."

He stood from his seat, rising ever so slowly. Lin's eyebrows rose as he moved upward. Her eyes cut across to Chihiro, finding the girl just as confused.

Haku moved stepped aside his desk. He snapped his fingers. Lin went flying into the now vacant chair. While she tried to regain her composure, Haku joined Chihiro on the floor. His eyes narrowed at his apprentice.

"If you think you know enough, then you're in charge." He crossed his arms. "Let's hope it's not like last time."

His smirk infuriated Lin. She had struggled very hard during his absence to find himself. Now he was picking on her. And in front of Chihiro, no less! Show off, she thought with fire.

Lin's face became as stern and calculating as her master's. She raised a brow at him which rewarded her with a slight wince from him. Happy that she'd managed to gain his attention, she decided to dish out her orders.

"Fine, if that's the way you want to play it." She looked passed the pair for a brief moment before a smile formed on her pink lips. "You know, it's been a long time since I've checked on the condition of the linens."

Haku stiffened as though preparing himself. Chihiro looked to him with apprehension, biting her lip slightly. Prudently, he ignored the girl, knowing that he'd find the act unbearably endearing.

"Why don't you go and get some folding done for me, won't you?" Lin's smile became a wicked grin, "The girls down there could definitely use an afternoon off."

She heard a giggle coming from her friend. This seemed like a good time to not play favorites.

"Chihiro, you go help him."

Both of them sighed using very similar mannerisms. Lin couldn't completely hide the amusement bubbling in her. This was going to be fun.

The pair stood from their spot and bowed a "yes ma'am" to their new master. Together, they headed to the door. Before they could walk out, Lin called to them

"By the way, dragon boy, the girls in the laundry room can't use magic to fold clothes. I think, for the full effect, the same should go for you."

* * *

III. Laundry Day

* * *

It had taken about two hours, but Master Kohaku and Chihiro managed to fold, perhaps, one-sixteenth of the linen of the bathhouse. The process had been done in comfortable silence. Of course, there were brief moments of stolen looks between them. A couple of accidental brushes here and there… 

That little contact had been all the pair shared in a two day period. Haku had been slightly mortified by his dream encounter with Chihiro—enough so that he thought it may be a good idea to keep some distance. His heart, however, had been rather angry at him for it. Now it pounded so hard against him, he thought me might pass out. Even with his embarrassment came a very powerful draw to the human. Nothing, not even distractions by Haya, could keep him away completely.

Lost in his thoughts, Haku failed to notice a large stack of towels teetering behind Chihiro. He finally snapped open as the first of them began raining around her.

"Chihiro!" He called out to her, moving closer while reaching out.

It was too late. The entire stack was on top of her before either of them knew what happened. Panicked, he ran to her, shifting the towels so he could find her underneath. When she popped up from them, gasping with surprise, Haku stared at her a long time. After a moment, his shoulders began shaking. The movement went through him until his body completely shook with laughter.

Her mouth gaped at him as he went into a fit of hysterics at her expense. Slightly miffed, she threw a couple of the clean towels in his face. That act, of course, was rewarded with his usual cold, narrowed eyes.

She wasn't concerned with that. Her hands moved to her hips. Her eyes narrowed right back. And then she threw another at him, smacking the look right off his beautiful face.

With a dark grin, towels went flying around the room, aiming for her. Chihiro yelped in surprise as she dived from and climbed on tables to outrun the blur of white coming for her. All the while, Haku laughed.

"No fair! Lin said no magic!" She yelled out at him

"Well, that's only to fold clothes." He responded cheekily, "She said nothing about this."

Chihiro growled at him. Before she could think about what she was doing, she leapt towards him, tackling him to the ground.

Haku landed hard to the floor. Luckily, piles of fallen cloth broke it for the most part. Once there, he wrapped his arms around her waist. With an easy motion, he turned her, pressing her down into the linens.

He looked down at his captive. Her hair was mussed wonderfully. Her cheeks were flushed with anger and excitement. She was breathing hard against him, though he had to admit, he was doing the same. Chihiro giggled, struggling underneath him. Haku, however, had already forgotten the game. All he wanted to do was stare at her.

How had she become something so very temping?

His hands grasped her wrists, holding them gently above her head. She looked up at him, eyes watered with laughter. It had been such a long time since this sort of light had been in his life, or his soul. Chihiro was the only being who caused those feelings in him.

"Chihiro…" He whispered, unable to keep emotion out of his voice.

He lowered his face closer to hers. With eyes closed, he breathed in her sweet sent. She smelled like flowers and a light soap. He circled her nose with his, lightly brushing in the process.

"Haku, what—"

He opened his eyes. She'd never seen that kind of passion in someone's eyes before that moment. Suddenly, she was shaking, but not with laughter…but also, not with fear.

His face lowered still. With the most delicate of touches, his mouth pressed hers. Where his first kiss had been a feast of mouths, this one was something entirely different. It was everything the older spirits had mentioned over the centuries. Gentle, kind, loving…He savored the feel of her beneath him. He reveled in the soft moan below him. His mind swam as those lips parted enough for him to slip inside…

When he thought he may lose all sense of self control, he pulled away, resting his forehead on hers. Neither of them spoke as they stayed that way for what seemed like hours. After some time had passed, he helped her stand. With a flick of his wrists, the linen began to fold themselves. It was a breach of what Lin ordered, but Haku didn't care.

He didn't say what should have been said when he escorted her to her room. He knew he didn't need to. Chihiro understood him and the situation. It wasn't meant to be.

"Thank you for your help, Chihiro." His voice sounded tired and more than a little sad.

"No problem." She returned while staring down at the floor.

She turned and went into her room. Haku stood in front of it for a long time. He had a mate and it wasn't his beautiful Chihiro. With his shoulders slumped, he headed on his way.

* * *

IV. Interjection

* * *

A paper doll hid in the nearest light fixture. It gave an inaudible sigh. The woman behind the doll did as well. She was sure the towels would have been a sure-fire bet. It seemed that Haku was more stubborn than she thought. 

There were, of course, more tricks up the old witch's sleeve.

* * *

V. In Motion

* * *

Chihiro stood on the balcony outside her room with a small smile on her face. Her first kiss had been more magical than she'd ever expected. Maybe it's just a God thing? She had to shake her head at the silly notion. It wasn't like Haku was a love god. Or at least, she was almost sure he wasn't. 

It was silly to be so worked up over the kiss. It was nice, but she knew that it couldn't have meant much to Haku. He had a wife, after all. Well, a mate, but that had to mean the same thing.

She leaned on her elbow as she watched a train go by along the water. It surprised her to see a train in the middle of a place like that. It sparked a distant memory, making her gasp. She closed her eyes and savored the lost thought. Hopefully, it would mean more down the line.

When she opened her eyes again, there was a glowing light on the water below. It took a few times to adjust her eyes to see it clearly, but when she finally could, she realized she knew the figure.

"Kisa!" She yelled down to the glowing light.

All rational thought was lost. Suddenly, her mind was filled with all sorts of horrible visions of her friend in pain. Like a puppet on strings, she stood on the railing of the balcony.

"I'll save you, Kisa! Stay right there."

Without a second thought of what she was doing, Chihiro leapt from her balcony towards the icy depths below.


	11. Fight

* * *

**I. The Depth**

* * *

Fingers, frozen yet liquid wrapped around Chihiro, pulling her into deadly arms. She didn't struggle, though she couldn't figure out why. All she knew was the glowing orb so far above her. Her hand reached out, stretching towards the light.

The edges of the orb were eaten away by darkness. When the last speckle of light vanished, Chihiro found herself floating in endless, watery night.

One thought came to mind. A whispering thought that she forced from her mind and into the sea.

"Haku..."

* * *

**II. Rescuer**

* * *

Haku stopped midway down the hall, placing one hand on the nearest wall. He slumped forward slightly. A tugging at his heart had halted him, mid-step. He breathed heavily as his body hunched.

"So, this is where you're hiding out, eh, Dragon boy?"

Lin's booming voice startled him. Haku pressed his free hand to his chest, but made no other movement.

"I wasn't hiding," he mumbled.

Lin scoffed as she approached him. She moved in front of him and the moment she did, her mouth dropped open.

"What happened to you?!"

Her hand grabbed his shoulder while she peered at him with concern and fear. After a long moment, he looked into her eyes allowing all the weight of his misery to fall on her. She bit her lip and raised a brow, silently pleading for an answer.

Haku's answer came out as a strangled and aching whisper, "I kissed her."

His apprentice made a slightly disgusted face, "Haya?"

"No," he croaked, "Chihiro. I kissed Chihiro."

"Oh," she responded seriously with a nod. And then, a delighted smile spread on her lips, "Oh! Well, what's wrong with that?"

He gaped at her, "Everything! Lin, she's a human. I'm a spirit. A mated spirit, at that. Think with your head, woman."

She put her hands on her hips. All concern was lost. The only thing that remained was agitation.

"Think with my head? Maybe you should think with your heart," she hissed, "if you have one," she added on as a mutter.

He sighed as he rubbed his forehead with his fingers. It was a useless battle. Lin didn't understand the lack of propriety and never would. The situation was beyond improper decorum.

"Lin..." he started calmly, but never continued.

His eyes widened as the sound of chimes filled the air. The sound pulled at him, tugging him towards Chihiro's room. It was as though the world began moving in slow motion. He whispered her name as he broke into a run.

"Haku!" Lin called out from what sounded like far away to him.

The door to the room tore open before he even reached it. Wild-eyed and desperate, he looked around the space, finding it empty. Panic and dread filled him as his attention moved to the opened balcony door.

"What's going on?" Lin yelled once she reached the room. Quickly the situation and horror hit her, "Oh, Gods! She couldn't have..."

The pair rushed over to the balcony door and peered over the side. Wind whipped at them as the sea blow tossed and turned as though vengeful. Haku's hands gripped the railing nearly to the breaking point. He gave Lin a brief glance before gracefully jumped to stand on the rail.

"We're under attack," he told her.

She gasped, but readied herself, "I'll take care of things here. Do what you have to do."

He nodded and leaped from the rail towards the water below. As he headed down, shining silver scales danced around him. Just before he entered the water, his body turned into his dragon.

"I'm coming, Chihiro. Hold on a little while longer," his mind whispered out to hers.

* * *

**III. Under Attack**

* * *

Lin sucked in a deep breath as she closed her eyes. She brought her hands together in a clap. From within the building, a loud gong sounded. In moments, the staff would awake and join in the battle. For now, she'd have to defend her master's home.

"Alright, nasty, time to show you who you're messing with," she said with a dark smile growing on her lips.

She chanted into the night, calling on the power of light. A ball of white light formed, floating just above her open hand. She tossed it towards the water. The light spread across the sea, making it shimmer with dazzling colors.

"Hope that helps, Dragon boy," she whispered.

There was a roar of wind and something else. The sea and air began to form long arms that climbed the building. Lin's eyes widened as they banged into the side of the bathhouse until the foundation shook. She stumbled forward after a particularly rough jolt.

"Hey, knock that off!"

The arms heard her and turned on her instead. Lin managed to cross her arms moments before the water attacked.

"Shield, shield, SHIELD!"

She managed to get the shield spell to work. The force of the water pushed her back, but didn't manage to bowl her over. Once she found her footing, Lin uncrossed her arms, pushing the water arm away.

Lin raised a hand, palm facing outward. She chanted again, this time to trigger a much larger shield that would cover the entire building.

The Foreman joined her on the balcony along with several other frogs.

"Guh!" he gasped, then turned to his men, "Help her shield!" When they didn't respond due to fear, he yelled angrily, "I said help her!"

The Master of the Baths had found it prudent to teach several members of his staff some rudimentary spells. Together, the spell could be powerful enough to fend off an enemy for a fair amount of time. They chanted in unison and Lin's shield expanded, encompassing most of the building.

"What is that thing?" one of the frogs whimpered while pointing to the raging sea.

The group focused onto the spot where he pointed. A bubble was forming on the water. A rather large bubble.

"Trouble," Lin told him.

* * *

**IV. In Truth**

* * *

Haku swam faster than he'd ever swam. Thanks to Lin's light, he saw Chihiro being sucked further into the water. He rushed to her in a blur despite the water's effort to stop him. It was like a million hands grabbing at him, slowing him down. Just not enough. Never enough from saving the one that had stolen his soul so long ago.

Once he reached her limp, floating form, he took her clothing between his teeth. Quickly he headed towards the surface.

The water had other plans.

It spiraled down into the dark, sucking him along its wrathful path. He fought against the current as hard as he could, but it continued to drag him further in. Haku gathered as much speed as possible and headed towards freedom. He launched himself out of the water, flying into the air.

The air itself seemed to screech in agony. Power washed over him, knocking him into the bathhouse. It forced him to change back into a man. Both he and Chihiro plummeted toward the sea.

"No!" he yelled out.

He summoned the angry water, forcing it upward until it caught them. Haku wrapped his unconscious Chihiro into his arms, protecting her fiercely.

"Be gone!"

His own power unleashed, ripping through everything with a mighty rumble. For a second, everything stopped. Then, the wave of magic rushed back at him, causing him to hit the wall, again.

The water reached for him, pulling him back in. He had a glimpse of a bubble forming on the water, but couldn't figure out what was happening. All he knew was he had to keep Chihiro safe. He held her even closer.

Wind and water formed a pillar, starting from the bubble and touching the sky. The pair was swept into it, flying around inside at dizzying speeds. The magic causing this desperately tried to pull them apart, but Haku's determination kept them together.

He waited for the worst, but prayed for someone or something to destroy this being, this force so eagerly awaiting to destroy him. He closed his eyes and silently apologized to Chihiro for not saving her.

His lips pressed on her forehead. Three damning words popped into his head. As it seemed the end was approaching, he allowed himself to feel them. Perhaps it was just the moment. Perhaps it was just the way things were. Whatever it was, he had to admit to himself that he'd loved her since the very beginning.

The world exploded. He felt the sensation of flying and the Chihiro's warm breath on his bare skin, then everything went dark.

* * *

**V. The Calvary**

* * *

The pillar of water and wind edged closer to the bathhouse. Power pushed down on Lin, powers far stronger than she could battle against. The frogs gathered around her, shivering just as she was. There was no way she could protect against the force barreling towards the bathhouse.

"The shield won't hold," The Foreman screeched.

Lin began throwing everything she had at the water sprout. A freeze spell his it in the center, momentarily stopping it. It shattered, blowing shards of ice in every direction. Fighting this was beyond her skills and Haku was nowhere to be found.

"Get everyone out of here!" she yelled over the roaring winds.

The Foreman and his frogs rushed to begin evacuating the building. Lin, however, stayed behind and waited. She prayed for a miracle to come.

"If anyone out there is listening, we could use your help right now."

There was a whoop that echoed off the building and the water. Lin looked up to see two new objects swirling with the rushing winds. She squinted her eyes, hoping to get a clearer picture. She gasped then smiled.

"Zeniba!" she cheered. Her smile faltered to confusion, "Yubaba?"

The old witches worked in tandem. Spells flew and magic danced. The water sprout seemed to weaken as they fought it with ease. Somehow the witches seemed to be squeezing the water pillar's life from it. It formed another bubble, this time at the top of it. One more squeeze and the bubble popped off the rest of it, launching it at break-neck speeds to the east.

The water seemed to scream, reaching out toward the bubble, but Yubaba darted through it as Zeniba pounded down it. With one more burst of power, the monster dissolved, sending water in every direction.

Once everything was still and the night had returned to calm, Lin cheered again. She jumped up in down, fist thrusting in victory. Other voices joined her as well as clapping. She looked around the space to find many of the workers and some of the guests enthusiastically rejoiced with her.

Zeniba and Yubaba joined Lin on the balcony. Both were soaked with water, but only Yubaba seemed grumpy about it.

Lin launched herself into Zeniba's arms. The old witch hugged her back, rubbing a hand down the younger spirit's back comfortingly.

"There now, it's all over," she said with her sweet, tender voice.

"Thank you so much!" Lin thanked her as she took a step back to bow. She bowed to Zeniba, then turned to Yubaba for her own bow.

Yubaba scoffed, "I leave and this is what happens. Random spirits attacking the place. Where is Haku?"

Lin's eyes widened. Her master was nowhere in site. She looked over the edge of the balcony, finding only calmed water below.

Zeniba gently patted the girl's shoulder, "No need to worry about Haku or Chihiro. They're safe."

"Where are they?" Lin asked, full of concern.

"On their way to some place secret and quiet," she answered with amusement in her words. "I'd imagine they have much to talk about."

* * *

**VI. In Rememberance**

* * *

The sun was on the brink of rising, leaving the sky as a rainbow of colors. This is what Chihiro saw as she slowly came to. That and the fact that she was wrapped up in strong arms.

Eyes fluttering, her attention turned to the man holding her. A small smile crept across her lips. He seemed so unreal, yet so very real. Like a doll that had come to life. She brought a hand up to his face, stroking it with her thumb.

Memories washed over her. She remembered Kisa and the water. She remembered the touch of Haku's lips on her own. She remembered him rescuing her as he'd done so many times.

Her eyes widened as a flash of memory surfaced. She saw herself flying in the air, riding a majestic silver dragon. It wasn't the first time even then. The thought caused her chest to tighten. She'd told him his name and freed him. Kohaku River. He'd saved her twice as a child and now as a woman.

As she watched the scene in her mind, the moment the dragon shattered into glorious silver scales, the lock on all of lost memories shattered with it. Everything that had happened spilled to the surface of her mind. She gasped with intense pleasure as Haku once again came into her life.

"Haku," she whispered, then spoke louder, "Haku, wake up!"

His eyes fluttered open. Those beautiful green orbs looked into her eyes. He seemed confused at first, but soon that look turned into a tired smile.

"Chihiro," he said, his voice sounding hoarse.

She didn't say anything for a long moment. She let herself take all of him in. This face was so different than the one she remembered as a child. So handsome and manly. So perfect.

"I remember..." she told him finally.

His eyes widened. They seemed misty as he watched her in almost disbelief. The hope in his face was almost frightening. The longing there was even more so.

"You do?"

"Yes."

A long pause, "Good."

He pulled her tighter to him, then brought her mouth to his.

* * *

**A/N: I sincerely apologize to the incredibly long wait on this update. For a long time, I hadn't been inspired to write anything. Recently, I've gotten back into writing, however, I've been focusing on my original fiction. In fact, pretty soon, I'm going to be published thumbs up**

**Anyway, I figured it was time I start neglecting those waiting for this story. I can't promise frequent updates and I have no idea when I'll be able to finish the story, but I can guarantee it's on my to do list. **

**If you want to know more about my original works, you can find my blog at edbeale(dot)info. Thanks to everyone who has been reading this far. Please hang in there with me a little longer!**


End file.
